


Ares中心：暫無標題

by snipeyozora



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 戰神阿瑞斯中心。阿瑞斯被宙斯打敗，潛伏在人界的事。完全腦補，擅自加料。#慎 #腦補過度歪歪的 #BL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人心很容易腐化。尤其是我的。

人類，宙斯最喜愛的造物之一。父神宙斯將他們創造得同眾神一般有思想、情緒、言語、創造力。造出一大堆能夠敬拜他的小角色顯然讓父神志得意滿。

 

看著人類沾沾自喜揮舞那些工具時，阿瑞斯一開始是覺得有點意思。石塊，棍棒，青銅，鐵器，那些工具是捕獵、殺戮的武器。但實在是太弱，太慢，太沒有效率了。他們多半表現得愚蠢下賤、軟弱、自以為是，花大把時間互相猜疑、自相戕害、逃避現實，怪天怪地的時間遠比敬拜神祇的時候還多，百年來如此、千年來如此，這些短命種唯一快速的是拼命繁殖、滅亡其他物種、玷污土地，以及自相殘殺。

阿瑞斯承認自己是眾兄姊弟妹中，最缺乏耐心的一位。

什麼天神的美麗造物。  
父神真是時間太多，而又太過無聊了。

宙斯雖然頭腦如此愚昧，但手握強大的雷霆之力仍使得他遍體鱗傷。事實上，他與兄姊鬩牆時已經耗損太多精力。比想像得更多。阿瑞斯想證明自己沒錯，只是沒人願意聆聽。既然沒人願意聽，他也不想花時間說服——兄弟姊妹彼此之間素來不睦，不過反對他時倒是團結一氣。  
他懂得那個遊戲，諸神虛榮地想要擴充自己的影響力，讓人類歌頌贊揚，使他們感覺良好，他們當然希望保有這些祭祀與崇拜。虛榮的諸神並未對同樣是神祇的他心慈手軟，戰神只好以行動表示自己的立場。殺戮與戰鬥，他拿手得很。生來為此。  
當幾乎要勝利之時，宙斯終於自奧林帕斯山上下來出手阻撓他。他被逐出奧林帕斯，打落人間之海。

 

阿瑞斯甦醒時，海面反射的陽光刺得他幾乎睜不開眼，只覺得皮膚灼燙，血液像是在燃燒。他是火、鐵，與血的戰神，但現在只感覺陽光的熾熱幾乎要穿透皮與骨，以及其他更多的疼痛。

 

衰弱。他想。

 

這是他最厭恨的形態。僅次於愚蠢。  
戰爭之神戰敗了。但挑戰父神宙斯，他不認為自己輸得徹底。  
父神顯然這次是用盡力氣。如同他一般。他不認為父神是饒他一命，畢竟宙斯殘酷的一面他可沒少繼承，青出於藍的無慈悲才是他的本色。  
父神著迷於創造，而他熱衷於毀滅。而現在感受自身肉體的毀壞，混合著戰敗的痛楚，這倒是新鮮滋味。他浮在鹽水上，海水拍打著皮膚上的傷痕，水流滑過他的全身，他沒有沉下去，想必是除去沉重鎧甲、以及殘存的神力讓他得以浮著。仰望碧藍轉橘紅的穹頂，像是要跟著太陽燃燒起來的雲彩，四周海面波光粼粼，風與海浪的聲音。他暫時還不想動，戰敗的戰神閉上眼睛。

 

他以為自己會一直這樣睡下去。  
可是，他好冷。  
阿瑞斯不確定自己在海上漂流了多久，度過多少晝夜，當再度睜開眼睛時，他躺在碎石滿佈的陸地上。四周是幽暗的，拍打他腿的海水是冰的，而海風像是刀刃劃過臉頰，使他刺痛。幾近赤裸的他像個普通人類一樣，感到寒意，身體不但疼痛甚至在瑟瑟發抖。他需要力量——試著召喚火焰，或任何能力，但卻發現他連起身都困難，肌肉痠痛而僵硬。他不能再這樣繼續泡著海水吹著冷風，現在的他搞不好會因傷風而死。阿瑞斯翻了個白眼，嗤笑自己的落魄。神不會傷風或患疾病，但是一個衰弱到幾乎沒有神力的神......他就不知道會怎樣了。他看到不遠處有一個洞穴，海風與水應該不會灌入山洞，受傷的戰神希望能趕緊離開海岸、躲進洞裡，生把火好溫暖自己。  
阿瑞斯花了很長的時間將自己翻過身，明明沒穿戰甲身體卻像是被烏爾肯鍛造的鐵鍊綁在地面上的沉重。他咬牙在地上匍匐爬行，任尖銳的石子刮擦、磨破他的手掌、手肘、胸腹、大腿、膝蓋。他聞到鐵鏽味，鮮血的氣味。只有手腕上巨人、神靈與火焰所鍛造的金屬臂環依然還在，保護了前臂，讓他不光彩的爬行稍微順利了點。

好不容易進入山洞時，阿瑞斯已經疲累不堪——疲勞也是他未曾體驗過的。神力衰弱帶來的問題比想像得更糟。受傷、疼痛、疲倦、飢餓、無能為力與沮喪。神性似乎正在消失，他不想恐慌，可是以現在的狀態來說，他連一小簇火焰都點不起來，那和他所厭惡的弱小人類有何不同？  
阿瑞斯把自己的身體蜷縮起來，試圖重新進入睡眠，希望能藉此恢復一點力量，並試著不要打顫。  
或許睡醒以後會好些。  
阿瑞斯意外發現自己仍然樂觀。他一面大口深呼吸充滿海潮氣味的空氣，緩緩地進入夢鄉。

洞穴中很難分辨白天黑夜，但潮水漲落倒是明白。漲潮時海水會淹進洞穴，海水恰恰好就停在阿瑞斯赤裸的腳尖邊上，退潮時則會露出底層的細沙，睡著的阿瑞斯沒注意到這些，他忙著做夢。  
他的夢境內容依然是火焰、血與哀嚎所編織而成。弓箭劃破空氣的風聲、擂打的如雷鼓聲、刀劍刮擦的金屬碰撞聲、敵人的慘叫聲令他快樂。挑戰與進化，毀滅後帶來新生——這些都令他的血液沸騰、心臟跳動。傷口雖疼，但這讓他感覺自己的生命還存在在這個世界上。

他感覺有什麼在輕輕拍打他的臉頰，碰觸他的頸子。那平常總是隱藏在火焰鎧甲之後的肌膚暴露在潮濕空氣中，對於外界的接觸相當敏銳。但那碰觸沒有危險的味道。阿瑞斯忽略那個干擾，只是繼續閉著眼。蟲子。一會兒就會飛走了。他猜想。

  
但煩人的蟲子並未離去。  
『滾開。』他說。  
「噢、什麼？」一個不太確定的聲音竄進戰神的耳裡。  
和他們一樣，語言不同，但，那是話語——不是精靈、昆蟲、鳥獸的聲音——而是話語。  
沉睡許久的戰神微睜開了眼，發現眼前有張放大的醜臉。他用力皺起了眉頭。是地精還是矮人？阿瑞斯伸出手，撥開擋在他眼前的臉，大概是手指差點戳到對方的眼睛，或已經戳到對方的眼睛，那個地精發出了短促的哀叫，整個身子彈到洞穴的牆壁邊，這讓阿瑞斯感到舒心了點。『滾開，醜八怪。』他揉了揉眼睛，不屑地說。

醜八怪摀著臉，一隻眼睛淚汪汪的，大概是被指頭戳個正著，阿瑞斯在昏暗中察覺那是一雙深棕色的眼眸。而那個醜八怪比地精或矮人高了些——手腳細長，頭頂的棕灰毛髮生長茂密亂七八糟，可身上的毛髮稀疏，耳朵也不是尖的……阿瑞斯發現，對方是個依照神的形象打造的……他最厭惡的—— **人類** 。

 

 

好痛！

漁夫還以為自己要瞎了，左眼不停地冒著眼淚，他沒閃過男人的揮擊，左臉頰和眼睛挨了一拳。

今天真是走霉運，撒了一整天的網卻只撈到幾條小魚，到了傍晚海面上還飄起了雨。他偶爾會到附近碰碰運氣撿拾貝殼或純粹在這裡避避風雨，可是今天洞穴裡卻有了別人。這個洞穴前不著村後不著店，從最近的小島游泳過來也要大半天……他一開始以為是屍體，一個光裸著屁股的屍體。男人。他鼓起勇氣試著確認，發現對方尚存一息——不知為何他放下心來，甚至還有點喜悅，大概是因為自己還沒倒楣到撿到浮屍的程度，令人寛慰。

 

他胡亂唸著感謝老天之類的話，想試著喚醒男人，卻被驚醒過來的男人一隻手揮個正著。

 

『喂，你在哭嗎？孬種。』阿瑞斯慢慢從地面上爬起來，他發現洞穴被漲潮海水充滿時，裡面只剩下一方乾燥的地面，空間變得非常小。有種想把眼前人類踢到水裡的想法，但他還太累，連這一點力氣都不想浪費在人類上。

人類沒有答腔，只是嗚嗚哀鳴了幾聲，用袖子擦了擦臉，整張臉皺成一團，左眼發紅，臉頰也擦傷了，對方吸了吸鼻子，緩慢地朝稍遠處的黑影移動。黑影是艘破船，那個人類搖搖晃晃地爬上小船，似乎在翻找什麼。阿瑞斯盤算著奪取小船離開山洞的第三種方式時，人類很快又折返到他的身邊，塞了一團東西到他的手上——「這、這個毯子你湊合著用，我再找找有沒有衣服讓你換……」人類說話聽起來有些口齒不清，戰爭之神瞇起眼睛，看著對方一張一合的嘴，還有下方看起來脆弱的喉嚨。英語。折斷頸骨可以數秒內癱瘓對方，掐斷喉嚨則能夠在短短幾分內使對方窒息而死。阿瑞斯想著。人類看他沒有動作，於是把毛毯重新取回、攤開，圍在阿瑞斯光裸的肩上後又跑到角落去忙碌。

 

天色暗得很快，漁夫察覺外頭的海面還灑著雨，他錯過了最佳的回程時機，通常他會睡在船上，挨一點凍不算什麼。可是眼前的男子沒有衣服，待在洞裡感覺十分寒冷的模樣，身上滿是擦傷，方才觸摸對方的身體時簡直冰得像條魚屍。他不知道男人怎麼會跑來這裡（顯然不是為了游泳），不過漁夫認為他們都需要一些溫度，於是開始收集漂流的乾燥樹枝，試圖生起火堆。

阿瑞斯曲起膝蓋，用灰色的毯子將自己包得嚴密。隔絕潮濕的冷空氣後感覺好些，而一旁的人類忙得滿頭大汗才終於把一小撮樹枝點燃——他只需一彈指，通常戰神心想的同時也做了——可是這次他的指尖和那個火堆一點變化也沒。果然。他失望地想。不過那小小的火堆帶來了熱度與光線，這讓阿瑞斯心情變得好些，他伸長手臂抓了把枯枝，投入亮光的中心，火花四處飛濺，然後人類又哇哇大叫了。火星燙著了人類的手，穿透了棉麻布料，在袖子上形成了小洞，人類迅速地把手臂抽回，用力地縮起靠在胸前。戰爭之神這才慢條斯理地把手掌靠近火堆，烘烤指尖，溫暖迅速從指頭開始擴散。真希望有酒。阿瑞斯嘴唇乾裂，滴水未進固然不會死，但他喜歡美酒……對比唇上的鹹水味道，他懷念葡萄酒醇厚滋味。

 

淋雨、忙碌地生火、不小心被火星噴到，一連串下來漁夫已經又累又痛又餓，對比起來眼前坐著裹著毯子好好烤火的陌生男子實在從容得多。男人有張端正的臉孔、一頭亞麻色髮絲紊亂地披在肩上，體格健壯、手腳修長……雖然上面滿是細小的傷痕。漁夫不是特別矮小，但從男子伸出的手掌大小來看，身高高出他不少。或許是火光的關係，他覺得對方的眼睛閃閃發亮。這可能是漁夫見過的人當中數一數二好看的，畢竟他是沒見過世面的、偏遠漁村的鄉巴佬。這種偏僻洞穴裡竟然還有其他人──沒有小舟、船隻，或任何交通工具，憑空就一個人出現在這裡，這種超現實的感覺倒像是......神話故事裡的塞爾基，能夠幻化成人形，優游在海裡的海豹精靈。「你的海豹皮呢？」漁夫沒頭沒腦地開口。「你怎麼會在這裡？被海浪沖上岸嗎？」

海豹皮？阿瑞斯的眉頭高高地挑起，差太遠了。況且他不需要海豹皮就能游泳。他可以幻化成任何他想要的模樣，只要他有神力。是，他是被沖上岸。以及爬行。「不，當然不是。」戰神咬著牙關，吐出簡短的句子。

「噢，你會說英語啊......」男人突然臉紅，抓了抓臉，「你受傷了。」人類在一個小布包裡翻找，掏出了許多看起來像是破銅爛鐵的工具，最後找到一個小盒子。扭開盒子，裡面是新鮮草藥的氣味。

傷口放著不管也會好，阿瑞斯從來不介意這些，只不過現在傷口癒合的速度特別慢，尤其是宙斯的雷電神力所造成的一道割裂傷，斜斜地從肩口到側腹。『多管閒事。』

「聽不懂你在說什麼，」男人偏著頭，把草藥塗在肩上較大的裂口處。阿瑞斯反射縮了下肩，拍開人類碰觸的手指。『別用你骯髒的手碰我。』討厭人類的戰神齜牙咧嘴，對方的手指冰冷，滑過灼熱的痕跡使他抽痛，裝有藥膏的金屬小盒掉落在石板上。

 

人類畏縮了一下，很快地把藥膏撿起，然後回到船上。

 

很好，快點滾出去，滾得越遠越好。

 

戰神只想獨自待在溫暖的火旁邊好好地休息。

但他低估了人類的愚蠢煩人程度。

人類在船上磨磨蹭蹭許久後，拿了水壺、幾件看起來像是麻布袋的破舊衣褲和幾條瘦得不像話的海魚回來。阿瑞斯想把那些髒衣服放把火燒掉，他不介意赤身裸體，可是他還是穿上了那些衣物，袖口邊緣綻開，褲子太短，綿麻的觸感比看起來舒服，阿瑞斯重新披上毛毯——這樣更保暖，他不再發抖，或覺得身上黏膩。他大口喝了壺裡的清水，暫時止了渴。而人類沒有再直視著他，彷彿把全部的注意力都放在那些滑溜溜的魚身上。

 

漁夫不好意思直視別人更衣，試圖把全部的心思放在製作晚餐上。他們有幾條剛捕到的魚可以吃，很小條，不過足夠新鮮。除去魚鱗、簡單處理後用細長樹枝穿過魚身，放在火上燒烤。加點鹽與檸檬汁就會變得好吃。漁夫遞了烤好的魚給另一個山洞的避雨者。對方不發一語地接過，啃食。對方吃東西的樣子看起來很豪邁……很餓的樣子，漁夫遞了幾片存糧的麵包，男人靜靜地收下並狼吞虎嚥地消滅食物。

漁夫吃過晚餐後變得很睏，他很想問陌生男子一些問題，比方說他從哪來？家住哪裡？叫什麼名字？怎麼游過來的？可惜男子冷淡的態度與陌生的語言像道牆，將兩人隔絕開來。

或許明早再問問男子是否需要他順路載一程，去鎮裡，或其他地方好了。人類漁夫迷迷糊糊地靠在洞穴一角睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿瑞斯來到人類世界......

阿瑞斯夢到了他的居所——遠離他的兄弟姊妹，在奧林帕斯群山的邊緣，火焰的宮殿，他的姊姊是這樣說的。火山融岩形成的幽暗石塊堆砌成碉堡，黑色的大廳與寢殿裡面總是燃燒著火焰，火光反射下，呈現出炫爛的紅、黃、金色。黑曜石的睡床雖然冰涼，但上面鋪著野獸的毛皮與精靈所織的金色錦緞，金羊毛的枕頭，以及層層疊疊的血色深紅帳幔。

 

他經常駕著那四匹惡名昭彰的烈馬拉著的馬車，在外面觀察著四周的世界，並不常躲在宮殿裡，不過一旦回到那裡，他還是最喜愛那張能讓他深眠的床被。他的廳堂鮮少有人敢來，連他的兄姊也畏懼他，或冷落他，畢竟戰神不怎麼喜愛與別人親和地打交道。他冷眼觀望姊妹與母親爭奪最美女神的后冠、兄弟爭奪女人的青睞競賽、一個個父神的私生子女在人或神界稱王又或是創造所謂的傳奇……他只想在戰爭中獲得能量。他本性如此。渴求力量、戰事、更大規模的爭鬥、衝突，以及渴望毀滅破壞後的寧靜。

 

 

直到他被窸窸窣窣的聲響吵醒。

 

 

火堆早已熄滅，他看見洞穴外透進青白的微光。光影在石壁上移動，有個人影在洞穴裡忙著。

「早安。」人類正在整理一捆糾結的魚網，見到阿瑞斯醒來，便放下手上工作走下船。「……你要搭個便船嗎？如果你家沒有太遠的話……」

 

 

家。

 

戰神對於這個字眼的認知，就是奧林帕斯山邊緣的黑色碉堡——而那裡無法藉由航海到達。又，如果家是指家人的話，他猜自己殺了大部分的血親，所以家或許已經不存在。

 

那個人類什麼都不懂。只是說了一些對他來說膚淺而無益的話語。他該一把勒死他好讓他靜下來，不過人類似乎讀不懂他的表情，只是一勁兒地對著他傻笑，彷彿他真能幫個走投無路的神什麼忙似的。

 

但——或許他真的有用。

 

「我需要你載我一程。」沉默了許久，以至於人類以為不會得到任何回答時，亞麻色頭髮的男子開口說話了。優雅的語調，低沉的嗓音，聽起來不像是個請求，更像是個命令，只是包裝在柔滑的嗓音裡頭。

「嗯，好呀，你想去哪裡？」漁夫點點頭，「我有順路的話就更好，畢竟，嗯，我的船太破，無法到太遠的地方。」

「你一定順路的，我要離開這個地方。」

 

 

*

 

在航行的時候，漁夫大概惹怒了阿瑞斯五十次。阿瑞斯想拿針線把人類的嘴給縫起來。

問了一個問題得不到回答之後竟然還有下一個問題，好奇心旺盛的程度簡直令人想殺死他。人類在洞穴裡還沒那麼吵，不過一待在船上就變得饒舌。但也正因漁夫的多嘴，戰神才知道自己身處何處。他在靠近北方的世界，被冰冷海水圍繞，人類住在距離洞穴有半天以上航程的小鎮。他決定繼續睡，好避免自己面臨還沒抵達陸地就把船夫殺死無人開船的窘境。他需要大量的休息，而等他上了陸地之後，再來想下一步該怎麼做。

 

當他們抵達陸地時，已經過了中午。他們經過港口，港口裡停放了不少船隻，但阿瑞斯搭的這艘特別的破舊。

「你要在港口下船嗎？」漁夫問剛醒過來的高大男人，他站在船沿一臉了無生趣的模樣，這讓漁夫挺擔心的。他該不會是想了結生命才獨自一人在那個洞裡吧？而且，漁夫想到，男人身上沒有錢，到了鎮上恐怕得帶他去借錢——他自己還欠了一小筆款項沒還，男人怕自己的出現會提醒債主這件事。

落難的戰神拉緊毯子，一臉倨傲望著所謂的城鎮，「你住在這？」看起來灰沉沉的，擁擠。

「是——也不算是，」人類揉了揉眉心，「我住的地方比較，嗯，算是比較遠一點點……你要來我家先吃點東西嗎？」他覺得飢餓，回家的話至少還有些存糧可吃。他不介意與陌生人分享他僅有的食物。

陌生的男子點了點頭，一臉毫無期待的樣子，但這讓漁夫覺得高興。他的住所有一陣子沒有訪客了，有客人可以款待讓他感覺自己有點用處。

漁夫的家是河邊小屋，他租不起港口船位，只能將船泊在稍遠的水邊。庭院裡飼養了幾隻雞、幾隻鵝，種植了些看起來營養不良的蔬菜，經過門口時，阿瑞斯看到門牌上寫著名字，他念了出來，「艾登。」

「是？」走在前面的男人回頭，看著阿瑞斯，而後臉紅了起來，「噢，我忘記自我介紹了是嗎？我叫艾登・艾朗，叫我艾登就可以了……」

『 _微小的火焰_ ，』阿瑞斯懂得那個字眼的意思，不知道人類是否知道自己名字的含意。

漁夫偏著頭，打開家門，鎖與不鎖幾乎沒有差別，裡面沒有值錢的東西，一貧如洗這詞彙正是用來形容他這種人。「請進，隨便坐。」名為艾登的漁夫搓了搓手掌，他從沒覺得自己住的地方狹小，直到高大的客人來訪前為止。

阿瑞斯坐在狹窄的房間裡，看著人類忙著點起爐火和燈，房間變得暖和明亮，燒水，爐子裡的紅花沉靜地燃燒。艾登燒了一壺茶，煎了雞蛋、薄薄的魚肉、馬鈴薯，準備了麵包和奶油——貧瘠，阿瑞斯想。房子的主人盡可能地把家裡的糧食提供給他不知名的貴客，客人則是環顧四周，發現人類生活品質如同想像的一般不佳。除了有遮風擋雨的屋頂牆壁外，整間屋子最好的地方便是火爐。餐桌也同樣很小，他們兩個坐下時，人類的膝蓋幾乎要磕到阿瑞斯的膝，阿瑞斯挑起眉時人類很快挪開自己的腳。

 

神祇不吃不喝並不會死亡，他們吃喝是為了享受。人類所準備的餐食對他而言吸引力缺缺，可是飢餓卻驅使他拿起食具。神力薄弱的同時，他與人類變得接近，這讓阿瑞斯簡直無法忍受。父親的雷霆讓他變得跟人類一樣，陷在人界這個泥淖當中，他寧可像他的兄弟姊妹那樣像個神死去，也不希望以人類卑賤的形態存活下來。

 

他現在的表情鐵定很難看，因為人類放下了手上的叉子，露出擔心的表情。「別這樣盯著我看，」阿瑞斯明確表達厭惡之意，『當心我把你眼珠挖出來。』他確定人類即使聽不懂他的恐嚇，也能明白他的意思。

 

艾登重新低頭面對碗盤中大小不一的馬鈴薯塊，決定轉移話題，「你叫什麼名字？可以告訴我嗎？」在船上的問答竟然還沒有結束，煩人。阿瑞斯嚥下盤子中最後一塊魚肉，「我想說的時候自然會說。」他重複了在船上的回答。他沒打算對人類自報名號，也不打算延續對話，他望著眼前人類男性失望的臉，冷酷地微笑。

「……怪人，」漁夫低下了頭，小小聲地說。這個怪人態度很差，艾登卻還是覺得對方的微笑很好看。他心裡知道這不太好，可是情不自禁地想多看對方一眼，當他抬頭時，眼前突然啪地一片黑。

果然，阿瑞斯預測得沒錯，人類就是不懂得消停，他決定給他一點教訓，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，伸手越過餐桌，一巴掌摁住了對方的雙眼。

艾登很不爭氣地發出高八度的驚叫，伴隨著刀叉摔入盤子的清脆碰撞聲，湯汁濺到人類的衣服，暈染開來像是阿瑞斯見慣的、噴濺在披風上的血跡。不論人類或是神祇，切開身體後流出的都是紅色的血液。自己的也不例外。他肩上的傷口突然重新隱隱作痛。

 

 

*

 

艾登不知道陌生男子是從哪裡來、叫什麼名字、幹什麼職業、發生了什麼事，以至於流落到海邊的洞穴。

男子看起來還挺年輕，亞麻色的長髮，眉毛、睫毛也是亞麻色的，深刻的寬雙眼皮，淺色的眼珠，他說不出那是什麼顏色，但是看起來像是不同溫度的火焰顏色，有時看起來是淺淺的榛果色，帶著金紅色，有時看起來是透明而寒冷的藍，有時看起來像是餘燼的淺灰。端整的鼻樑、嘴唇；肩膀寬闊、手腳修長。這個男人可能比鎮上任何一個人都高。

 

男子堅持不透露自己的出身與姓名，這實在太神秘。偶爾會說不知道是哪裡的語言——聽起來都跟希臘語一樣難懂。身材高大、淺色頭髮的話，可能是北方的民族，因船難而漂流到此……又或者，他是海豹精，遺失了他的毛皮，所以無法回到海裡。可惜不是美麗的海豹女，如果是這樣的話他也許成家就有著落了......不對，海豹女也未必會想跟他這樣的窮漁夫成親，況且這只是個童話故事。他早已過了適當的結婚年齡，他太窮，長得也不是特別好看，鎮上的姑娘瞧不入眼。他有時會覺得孤單終老就是他的命運了，自己應該要認命，更何況……他也沒有那個意願，這樣正好，不是嗎？

人類男子拉起棉被把自己包裹起來，在一陣胡思亂想中漸漸入眠。

 

阿瑞斯知道人類就睡在隔壁的房間裡。牆壁很薄，躺在客房還能聽見隔壁臥室男人翻身時床板的吱呀聲。

男人個子不是挺高，像少年一樣纖細的體格，有一雙灰藍色、泛著水光的眼睛；從摻有灰絲的棕髮、額頭與眼角下的細微紋路、薄薄的乾燥嘴唇，以及粗糙的雙手看來，應該有些年紀、還算是人類的壯年期。與長生的神不同，短命種的人類五六十年後就體力大幅衰弱，顯得遲暮，有種即將回歸塵土的氣味。

比起心眼小的神，這貧窮的人類倒表現得心胸寬大。艾登張羅了一間空房，似乎是他原來的——意味著這是這破木屋裡最頂級的房間給他休息使用。洗澡必須要準備大量的柴火，否則得去溪邊。人類還是體貼地準備了熱水、毛巾、幾件乾淨的衣服讓他沐浴，給他一些藥品與繃帶，然後跟他道晚安。阿瑞斯清洗了頭髮，替自己的傷口擦藥，套上衣服。房間的桌上有幾本薄薄的書，他隨手翻了一下，人類世界的知識和神話故事還真是天真得可以，阿瑞斯嗤笑，就著微弱的燈光讀了起來，直到他感覺睏了為止。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

對方露出了嫌惡的表情，彷彿他剛剛說了什麼不該說的話。

艾登看著眼前的戀人，有些不知所措。他又惹人不開心了。即使他全心希望對方快樂，但他總是失敗。

他現在也不太舒服，剛剛彼此擁抱的喜悅比想像中快就褪去，覺得身體疲憊而倦怠。還不至於到無法忍受的程度，所以他試著緩緩吸氣、忍耐。

「別說那些噁心的話，你知道傳出去會有多難聽。」戀人點起菸，挾著菸的手指撫摸過他的嘴唇，在他臉上呼出青白的煙霧。雖然表情在笑，但眼底裡沒有笑意。他看得懂的，艾登悲傷地想。

「但是——」他只是想要表達自己的感激與喜歡的心情，況且這裡沒有別人，根本不會傳出去。他聞到熟悉的菸草味道，帶有點甜味，那是進口的高級貨色。

「別再說那些感謝或喜歡了。你敢說出去的話，到時可有你受的。」年輕的戀人穿好衣服，恢復平常教養良好，彬彬有禮的模樣。

他從未做過背叛對方的事，但對方不相信他，使艾登有點氣餒。沒關係的，可以默默地喜歡對方就好。

「我得回去了，下次見？」對方穿好靴子，將菸捻熄在桌上的小盤子裡，對艾登道別。

「嗯，下次見。」艾登疲倦地閉上眼睛。他永遠不知道下次被想起時會是什麼時候。

但他還是懷抱希望。

  
  


-

 

艾登睜開眼睛，發現自己處在陌生的房間——噢，他都忘了，他把房間讓給了他陌生的客人。用力地揉了揉臉，把自己弄得清醒點，漁夫翻身下床，緩慢地梳洗，穿衣，接著去燒開水煮茶。外頭的天色還是黑的。他的客人不知醒了沒有，漁夫心想若是他還沒醒的話，自己先去捕魚，中午前應該就能回來……。

輕敲房門沒得到回應，他進入房間，他的貴客並沒有把燈熄滅，身上還壓著本書就睡了，發出深沉的呼吸聲，大半的棉被都滑落在地。男人看起來仍然很累，不知道他的傷口是否好點……他身上的那些傷口看起來像是被利刃，或猛獸爪子劃過，簡直像是跟海怪搏鬥過一樣，漁夫從沒見過那麼嚴重的傷口，可是陌生男人就像是沒事似地不在乎。男人穿上衣服後，掩蓋了大半的傷，只有露出的些許肩膀還看得到那條怵目的裂痕。漁夫小心翼翼地觀察著。原本他睡起來很空蕩的床被高大的男人佔據，看起來有些窄小。

漁夫把壓在對方胸口的書拿起來、彎身拾起棉被打算為對方蓋上時，突然一陣天旋地轉——

他的喉嚨被用力地扼住，後腦撞上薄床墊，無法呼吸的他連抵抗的力氣都沒有。他抓不開扣在頸子上的手，想叫也發不出聲音，男子的力氣大得驚人，漁夫眼前發黑，感覺自己的下巴鬆開，唾液順著嘴角流出，以為自己會死掉的時候，對方的手突然放開。

「老天、咳、」他覺得就要斷氣，漁夫一面用力的把空氣吸入肺裡，一面嗆咳著，身體似乎知道自己安全了，一放鬆眼前便被一片白光所籠罩。

阿瑞斯知道自己差點掐暈，或者是擰斷對方的咽喉。人類脆弱的頸子幾乎是一個手掌可以握住，包覆在皮膚下的是奔流的血管，切開血管或者是阻斷血液的流動，人類的精力與生命很快就會流逝。阿瑞斯看見人類灰藍色的眼睛裡光亮消失，臉色變得青灰，才想到他現在在哪裡，戰爭之神光是一個反射動作就能奪走人類的性命。他不喜歡別人靠近他。很久遠的過去……起初在奧林帕斯時，早上起來傷到一兩個侍從根本是家常便飯，於是再也沒人肯來伺候他，即便他父親是眾神之王，而他是王子也一樣。沒人敢靠近他。他喜怒無常、兇殘、嗜血、孤獨而寂寞。

他漆黑的宮殿裡只有他，與他的寵物們。

人類的身體從床墊上滑落癱軟在地，阿瑞斯不知道這時候該怎麼做比較恰當。他的寵物——禿鷹與獵犬都不在他身邊，若是以前，牠們會很高興地叼走阿瑞斯身邊的屍體，飽餐一頓。他冷冷地看著人類虛弱無力的軀體，並回想著剛剛手中跳動的脈搏與溫熱的肌膚觸感。他若是撕裂對方的喉嚨，直接碰觸血液會更加溫暖吧？他突然意識到自己的手指正沿著隱藏在皮膚下，脆弱動靜脈的軌跡移動，它們的跳動顯示人類還活著。

 

艾登重新有知覺時，第一個感覺到的是拍在臉頰上的耳光，他不知道自己是被巴掌扇得頭暈，還是剛剛缺氧造成的眼花。「等等、等、唉唷，我醒了！」他抓開對方的手，以為自己會流出鼻血來，「好痛！」他哀嚎了一聲，摀住臉頰。

對方一臉平靜地停手，抓起地上的被單塞回床上。「你在這幹什麼。」

天！這是他家！這是他的房間！竟然還問他在這幹什麼！對方的態度使艾登覺得自己像個白痴，不該擅闖別人的房間。「我以為你會想要吃早餐……你差點把我掐死，天啊你有什麼毛病？」艾登的嘴唇發白，此時才開始覺得生氣，及害怕。他剛剛是不是差點就死了？他雙腿發軟使不上力，還有些耳鳴，方才的瀕死體驗讓他顫抖。

他甚至不知道這個人叫什麼名字就差點死在他手裡。漁夫心裡暗自腹緋塞爾基──海豹精的粗魯無禮，一邊搖搖晃晃抓著床沿起身。當他抬頭時看見那淺色的明亮眼眸──毫無歉意的──氣竟然消了大半。

對方看起來柔軟而微翹的薄唇掀動，「早餐是什麼？」並且若無其事地問他，漁夫幾乎要看呆了。淺色的眼眸直盯著他，修長的手指按了按嘴邊，示意著什麼。漁夫這才伸手摸了摸嘴，察覺自己的臉上還淌著口水的痕跡，倏地滿臉通紅，胡亂地抹了抹嘴角後，人類幾乎已經忘記自己在生氣什麼。「早餐就是......早餐。有炒蛋、香腸、豆子、麵包，什麼的......如果你要吃的話，換好衣服刷牙洗臉後就來廚房吧。」

「喔。」對方依言脫掉了昨晚的睡衣，露出了上半身，漁夫抬頭瞥了一眼橫過精壯身體上的傷口──對方慢條斯理地套上一件準備好的黑色棉質上衣，掩蓋了痕跡──漁夫匆匆地逃離了原本屬於自己的房間。

 

-

 

在神的世界裡，有的是時間，以及無窮的精力。可是在人的世界裡，失去力量的他則充滿了茫然。他的身體變成會感到飢餓、疲勞、炎熱與寒冷。阿瑞斯同時懷疑時間流動的速度也有所改變。若他沒推測錯誤，伴隨著這種改變應該還有病痛、衰老與死亡。

自從他誕生在這個世界以來，雖不是第一次感覺疼痛，不過宙斯雷戟造成的傷害讓他虛弱，而且痛苦不減。他折斷的長茅刺穿了父神，這讓他忍不住得意，至少他也帶給父親同等的痛苦。戰神垂著視線，盯住手上叉子的尖端，回憶長茅穿透肌肉與骨骼的感覺、宙斯的怒吼、伴隨青白的閃電，以及雷戟劃過胸口的高溫。

 

「你應該讓醫生幫你縫合傷口。」坐在對面拿著湯匙的人類男子突然開口。

沒用的，那是神兵器造成的傷害，它得經過漫長的等待與力量的對抗，能否療癒還是個未知。被宙斯的雷霆劈傷幾乎是必死無疑，而以戰神火焰所打造的長茅就算只是輕劃過皮肉，普通人也必定發狂，等待在他們面前的的只剩下死亡與毀滅。即使是神也難抵名為憎恨與折磨的鋒利茅尖。

阿瑞斯抿起嘴，使它成了一條細線，他的肩膀又開始痛了起來。

「……傷口很嚴重的話還是……」人類小心翼翼地提出建言，阿瑞斯挑起眉毛，「我不需要 _ 人 _ 來教我怎麼做。」灼燙的痛楚像是電流竄過他的肩膊與心窩。

「所以你是怎麼傷到的？徒手跟其他公海豹打了一架？還是，」漁夫實在想不透，傷重成那樣還活著也算是奇蹟。「遇到海盜？」他的漁船破爛到在這片海域中根本不會有人搶劫，可是陌生男子顯然遇到非常糟糕的事，所以總是反應如此激烈。

「……打劫我的，」如果被父神剝奪力量算是的話，阿瑞斯舀起了盤內的炒蛋，他總覺得味道差了點，「是我的……父親。他奪走了我的全部。」

父親？艾登更迷惑了，但他不懂的事情不只這些。「你爸爸，呃、我是說你父親，他……把你打成這樣？」漁夫不知道自己表情流露出了驚恐與同情，他以為他酒醉失能的父親是天底下最恐怖的，顯然對方的更加可怕。

阿瑞斯不情願地點頭，「他憎恨我，我想。」那無所謂，反正我也恨他，還恨他所有所喜愛的事物。

艾登沒有說話，可能是因為他懂那種感覺。阿瑞斯也沒有打算再說，他已非常訝異自己居然跟個無關緊要的凡人說到宙斯，另一方面則是想到，從來沒人想聽他說話，而眼前這個人類是唯一向他提問的對象。這倒是新奇，因此他們可說是平和地談話。

「你想要回家嗎？」隔了好一陣子，吃完盤內食物的人類收拾桌面，再度對戰神投出疑問。

阿瑞斯托著腮，啜飲著沒喝過的熱飲，覺得身體暖和許多，心情也稍微轉好，「不。」他不想，也做不到。

「那你想去哪？不回去的話。」

這裡充滿凡人的氣味，令他煩躁，恐怕現世到哪都是如此。除非他回到大海裡繼續漫無邊際地漂流，或遁入森林……相信他親愛的血親們要是發現他，會很樂意取下他的性命。

 

戰敗的神此刻突然察覺自己剩下的選擇並不多。

 

「我得去工作……你……」艾登抓了抓頭，那讓他頭頂的棕灰蓬鬆的頭髮變得更亂，不修邊幅。

 

他想說他的客人想跟他一起出海的話也沒關係。

他想說如果這個受了傷的年輕人想要好好休息的話，可以留在家裡養傷。

他想說如果對方想離開的話記得把門帶上就好。

 

茶杯在高大男人的手裡顯得很小，淺色眼睛透過紅茶茶湯的朦朧蒸氣看著漁夫，漁夫眨了眨眼，「我，我出門了。」他想說的話一個字都沒說出口，對方也沒有中斷視線，而是理所當然地凝視著他，直到他走出家門為止。

他甚至還沒問到他的名字。

艾登不確定自己這樣做是否正確。不知為何他無法丟下這個陌生的男人不管。大概是他還有個遮風擋雨的地方，而男人沒有。

男人淺色的眼睛讓他想起他曾經在懸崖邊撿過一隻受了傷的猛禽，高傲卻又脆弱——不過當牠的羽翼完好如初振翅飛翔離去時，他還是感覺挺快樂的。

 

-

 

屋主不在，阿瑞斯也毫無顧忌地在屋子裡探索了一番，用不了多久時間，他就知道為什麼人類如此放心讓陌生人物待在這。

這裡什麼都沒有。只有空蕩的房間、院子有些可食動物、植物，附近有一灣可以停放小船的水域，延伸連接至河流。人類甚至沒有鄰居——環境寧靜，這倒是令他安心。

繞了一圈之後，戰神決定回到房間繼續閱讀昨天沒看完的故事。阿瑞斯發現屋主唯一的財產是那些……放在木製書架上的那些破舊書本，內容大多荒誕可笑，但戰爭之神太閒、時間太多，而且不得不承認他的確很想知道結局。

於是他閱讀，閱讀屬於人類的文字。


	4. Chapter 4

天氣晴朗，海面平靜，今天的收獲不錯，用簍子盛裝銀白的魚隻、把一直往簍外爬的螃蟹綁好另外裝箱——終於可以換錢與食物，艾登把魚獲小心地用防水布蓋好，一面在腦海裡大肆想像著採買清單。  
自從母親過世以來，漁夫從不曾列什麼採購清單，一個人生活需要的東西很少，他也沒有太多錢可以使用。母親的病讓他花掉家中所剩無幾的存款，維修船隻的錢還是向鎮上的有力人士借的。  
繳清這個月的利息之後，應該去買點客人用的生活用品……如果回去對方還在的話。

-

 

阿瑞斯讀完了昨天晚上開始看的故事，而漁夫還沒回來。他懶洋洋地回到床舖，又順手抽了另一本書。這本書的文字更細小，導致阿瑞斯瞇起眼，看沒幾頁就進入了夢鄉。

-

 

愛的女神有光滑柔白凝脂般的肌膚，有如綢緞的波浪金色長髮，閃耀著細碎星辰光芒，如同綠寶石一般的眼睛，楚楚動人鮮嫩如粉紅玫瑰綻放的嘴唇。  
她喜愛用花朵裝飾頭髮，黃金手鐲襯托她的高貴氣質，用絲綢與薄紗包裹玲瓏有致的身體曲線，當她出現在黑曜石宮殿裡，彷彿帶來了一抹金粉色的曙光。  
在短暫的時光裡，他覺得她擁有他。  
阿芙羅戴蒂從不跟他談話，只用眼神與肢體與他交流，雙方獲得滿足後，她也不拖泥帶水，總是立刻回到火神丈夫的宮殿。想來就來想走就走，阿瑞斯想，她殘酷的部分也不亞於他，她有無法令人抗拒的美麗，那也是一種武器，他眼睜睜地看她以無敵的美貌、誘惑的肉體、若有似無的愛意玩弄眾神。偶爾她會派遣她的小男童來找他，讓他去她的睡床——她和她丈夫的床——赫菲斯托還因此嫉妒得整個人快著火。  
她只是想要得到滿足。而他也正需填補空虛的時間。  
在她懷裡時，他平日的暴戾轉換成慾望與熱情，直到她離去為止。  
他不確定阿芙羅戴蒂是否愛他，但可以確定她至少喜歡他的身體。她總是熱情需索，不讓他有喘息的時刻——她柔軟渾圓的胸緊緊貼附過來，雙手的纖纖玉指掐著他的肩膀、腰部或後臀，直到她滿足為止前是絕不會讓他睡的——次數頻繁時阿瑞斯甚至不認為是她的丈夫，他的兄弟火神無法滿足她，他想，說不定他們任何一個人都無法滿足她恆久的渴望。她渴望愛著什麼，渴望得到激情與足夠長久的歡愉，她可以用愛包裝任何她的慾望。而他則可以獲得一陣子的好眠。

他醒來時總覺得失落。有時會覺得自己沉睡下去說不定更好——是的，他也知道自己不在的時候，天上與地下，大家都能過得無比歡快。  
他應該繼續睡的。

-

他醒過來，是因為嗅聞到了一股油脂的芬芳。烹煮肉類的氣味。然後腹部感覺到的空虛催促著他起身。他不曾體驗過切實的飢餓感，剛落入人間時負傷的感覺超過一切，但是現在在安全的地方、傷口得到了控制後，失控的是他的腸胃。五臟六腑開始像個……人那樣地運作，他才開始擔心這件事。吃了冥府一口石榴就無法真正脫離地下，他吃下了人間的食物不知會如何？  
——管他的，已經吃下去了。  
阿瑞斯用力掀開被單，書本掉落地上，一整頁密密麻麻的細小文字引誘著他往後翻閱……他用力闔上書，心裡咒罵著竟然讓他這麼想知道那個人——隱藏在男主角身邊的一個人物——到底想幹什麼、到底是誰，人類的戲劇、詩歌、編造的虛幻故事確實很容易令人著迷。  
阿瑞斯忍不住想要再翻開書本時，傳來敲門聲，他把書拋下，轉過身面對探頭進來的人類男性。  
「呃，嗨……那個……晚餐作好了，要出來吃嗎？」人類發現自己手上還有支勺子，露出有點尷尬的表情。  
「我快餓死了。」阿瑞斯脫口而出。  
對方居然因為他說了這句話露出了笑容，怪里怪氣的，有點噁心。阿瑞斯內心藐視這種看似親暱的笑容——他的兄弟姊妹彼此說話、父神宙斯他們與神、精靈、祭司、地上的王見面時時常會彼此露出這類表情。他們從不會用這種臉色對待他——一個壞脾氣的戰爭之神映照出對方的反應。連親生母后女神赫拉，對自己也少有好臉色。她是怎麼說的？『你這孩子讓我心煩。』搭配著唇角用力下彎。  
對方似乎察覺到他板起臉孔與快發作的壞脾氣，臉上的笑容變得淡了些，可是灰藍色的眼神依然溫和，「今天有羊肉噢。」人類的聲音低柔，輕聲說。他似乎很高興，雖然神祇不懂原因。羊肉又如何？  
飢餓的戰神尾隨人類與那股香氣來到廚房。窄小的餐桌上已經擺上食物與餐具。小塊羊膝肉與不知名的食材混合在一起煮成濃稠的模樣，盛裝在鍋子裡的湯品冒著熱氣，他看到湯裡有貝類，烘烤過的長條麵包切片，旁邊有沾醬。今天的餐飯看起來比昨天好些，沒有顯著的進步，不過他至少看到除了魚以外的肉類了。  
阿瑞斯抓了抓肚子，拉開椅子坐下時，發現人類看著他。他用力皺眉，回以一個他很習慣的，兇狠的瞪視，「這是什麼？」自顧自地拿起叉子與湯匙，就像緊握著他的長茅與盾牌一樣。  
人類漁夫似乎不覺得他的表情有什麼不對，用大湯勺為彼此的碗添上了熱湯，「今天捕到不少螃蟹——所以煮了燉羊肉，加了很多馬鈴薯跟紅蘿蔔就是了……如果捕得到龍蝦就可以買牛肉……」神祇不懂龍蝦螃蟹跟桌上的燉肉關聯性在哪，但他喜歡肉勝過魚。  
「是你的肚子在叫嗎？……那個……」艾登從剛剛就聽到熟悉的聲響。因為太響亮了，和臉上的表情形成劇烈的反差，反而不覺得可怕。  
「喔。」嚐了一口燉肉，阿瑞斯覺得味道相當新奇而美味，「對，你的肚子也發出了不小的聲音，坐下，」他用叉子比劃著對方的腹部，「艾登。」他記得人類的名字，當他念出名字時，眼前的男子突然怔住，很快地低下頭坐好，默默地撕起麵包放入口中咀嚼。  
大概是被指出肚子叫得太響感到不好意思，人類的耳朵有些發紅。  
兩人進食時沒有談話，戰神效率極高地用人間的食物填滿胃袋。人類吃得很慢，超過三分之二的燉肉進了阿瑞斯肚子裡。  
「……你家在哪裡？」經過漫長的沉默，人類男性開口發問。  
一模一樣的問題！戰神丟下叉子與湯匙，發出巨大的碰撞聲響。這不關人類的事！飽腹的神只是挑眉，懶洋洋地把身體向後靠上椅背，「那裡非常遠。」他想，告訴這個愚蠢人類也無妨，那是凡人永遠無法抵達的地方。  
「赫布里底？奧斯陸？格陵蘭？」  
「比世界盡頭更加遙遠。」  
「你會想跟你爸和好嗎？」人類似乎沒打算放棄這種問答互動，阿瑞斯心想他該把嘴用來吃掉碗裡的食物，而不是用來問他問題。  
「我不懂什麼是和好。」像是什麼都沒發生過一樣嗎？戰爭之神鼻子發出哼聲。  
「噢。」然後人類靜了下來，那是因為他正在咀嚼一塊馬鈴薯，一點聲音都沒發出，直到吞嚥後才重新開口。「和好就是……彼此原諒，然後回到融洽的關係。」  
融洽？「我們從來沒有那種時候。」  
對方聳了聳肩，慢條斯理的繼續吃他的晚餐。人類漁夫如果要邊問邊吃，當然很慢。戰神一面觀察對方，一手拿起一旁的杯子，一口飲下的同時又再度與人類灰藍色視線接觸。那個飲料又熱又甜。  
「那真可惜……」人類似乎覺得無法與他人和樂相處很悲慘，眉毛下拉變成一個有點哀傷的表情，但很快恢復原樣，「那麼，你叫什麼名字？」  
戰爭之神的耐心終於在這問題用盡。

-

「我是……宙、」宙斯之子，奧林帕斯烈焰山峰的主人，戰爭之神，「——」他停下。  
「？」灰藍色的眼睛閃閃發亮注視著他。戰爭之神抿起嘴。他就是不懂什麼叫做放棄是嗎？  
人類放下了叉子，有點擔心地看著他。「這裡很小很破，不過你不介意的話，可以在這裡待到你高興為止……我只是想說怎麼稱呼比較、」  
「這是什麼？再來一杯。」他打斷了對方的話語，晃了下手上的杯子。  
人類頓了一下，露出有些沮喪的神情，然後站起身去取爐子上的小鍋，替他的杯子添滿熱飲，「煮奶茶，加了白蘭地跟糖……。無名氏先生。」阿瑞斯似乎聽見對方的嘆息。

-

在阿瑞斯讀完漁夫書架上第五本書時，傷口已經不會痛到令人無法忍受的地步。戰神思考是自己的神力在這些日子裡逐漸復元，還是人類提供的藥有用。  
他還是無法操縱火焰與雷電，不過已經恢復了力氣，事實上他感覺精力有些過剩了，戰爭之神需要活動，適當發洩。但拆了自己待的屋子不是個好點子，於是他劈柴或打獵。前天他以斧頭劈了大量的柴火，把後院小屋塞得滿滿的。人類看到劈好的木柴堆成一座小山目瞪口呆的樣子幾乎要逗他發笑。人類出海捕魚時，阿瑞斯則會潛入山林裡探索，即使人類說危險，他也不在乎。比起野獸，在這地上最具危險性的是自己。  
接著神熟悉了人類的各項工具。除了斧頭、柴刀、鐮刀、鋤頭、耙子之外，再來是廚房裡的刀具。他喜歡鋼鐵和火焰，這點倒是和赫菲斯托嗜好相近。赫菲斯托喜歡打造工具，而他喜愛使用它們。  
這幾天漁夫在海上待得特別久，回來的時候看起來也特別沮喪，人類昨天苦著臉跟他說沒捕到什麼能賣錢的漁獲，在市場空手而歸，他們吃了三天的煎魚、烤魚跟魚乾，阿瑞斯猜想那不幸運的人類今天也會晚歸，帶著一籃海草之類的。他吃膩海裡的植物與後院的蘿蔔了，戰爭之神決定要擺脫這種貧乏的飲食。

-

艾登沒趕得及清晨的魚市，他努力繞了幾個適合撒網的地方，卻沒撈到什麼東西，自然也沒在午後的市場換到錢。漁夫想起他無名的客人昨晚嫌棄嚼著烤魚乾的表情。對方似乎也不喜歡海藻類食物，幾乎一口都沒碰。  
怎麼辦呢，沒捕到魚意味著沒有錢，買不了什麼像樣的食物。他只用了口袋最後的零錢在雜貨舖裡買了便宜的雞蛋，以及一小把麵條。艾登腳步沉重地穿過鎮上熱鬧的商店街，經過酒館時忍住了進去喝個爛醉的衝動——因為他負擔不了一瓶酒的錢，只好快步從酒館與飄著香味的餐館門前快步走過。在匆忙之間撞上了別人，艾登慌忙低頭道歉，「唉，這不是艾朗家的窮漁夫嗎？」對方認出他來，艾登抬頭一看，他撞上了鎮上惡霸二人組。二人組中比較高，細長的眼睛看起來精明而刻薄的喬伊正面露嫌惡的眼神打量他，而體格粗壯的亞歷就站在後邊半步之遠，對他不懷好意地笑。  
「抱歉，我趕時間沒看清楚前面……」艾登感到不妙，但已經來不及逃走，去路被二人組擋得嚴密。「我沒有錢，所以——」話還沒說完，亞歷粗圓的手指就揪住了他的領口，往他肚子送上結實的一拳，艾登痛得縮起身體，整個人坐倒在地上，沒忘記用雙手護著他剛買的糧食——他不是第一次被找碴，即使馬路邊還有其他鎮民，但他幾乎確定沒人敢阻止這種暴力行為。惡霸二人組是鎮長的得力助手，跟大家都關係很不錯，不過他們就是看他不順眼，每次遇到都會給他一頓苦頭吃，「請不要、嗚喔、」艾登絕望地看著自己剛買的雞蛋被堅硬的鞋尖踢碎，手背被鞋跟擦破皮，他想保護還沒破的蛋，也因此被多踢了一腳，肩膀傳來劇痛。  
當艾登以為所有的蛋都將泡湯時，二人組的踢踹停了下來。  
「你，看什麼看？」喬伊的聲音裡充滿了輕蔑，但，不是對他說話。艾登睜開眼睛，發現一個黑色的身影站在他們身後。他們衝突的時候，鎮民多半都會避開他們，或視而不見，可是這次不一樣。  
「討打嗎？看什麼？還不滾開！」亞歷發出了威喝的聲音。  
擁有淺色眼睛的高大男人卻彷彿置若罔聞，露出了讓艾登背脊發寒的冷酷笑容。是他無名的同居食客。  
「……人類真的有毛病，」艾登好像聽見對方輕聲低喃，他想叫對方趕快離開，可是他痛得幾乎喘不過氣。  
「啊？你說什麼！？」個性急躁粗暴的亞歷放開了艾登，轉過身面對說話的人。  
「放開他，」對方雙手插在褲子口袋裡，用淡漠的語氣回答。「我說，放開。你聽到我說的了。」亞歷才放開艾登，立刻轉向高大的男人，準備發動攻擊。  
但是喬伊伸手阻止了亞歷，只是用打量與懷疑的眼神盯著男人看。艾登以為會發生衝突，可是喬伊似乎沒有繼續發展的動力，他帶著亞歷離開。噢是的，他們只會欺壓他，但不會對其他人出手。漁夫猜他們會去跟鎮長報告鎮上來了陌生人，然後……當他漫無邊際的亂想時，他的年輕房客彎下腰撿起了那袋半破的蛋和斷裂的麵條，生蛋的腥味讓對方皺眉，漁夫連忙自己站起身，拍掉身上的泥砂，「你怎麼、在這裡……」被撞見霸凌現場，艾登感覺丟臉。全鎮上的人都知道這件事，而他不希望多一個知道的人。  
現在假裝是自己跌倒似乎也來不及了。  
「……就當作是路過。」阿瑞斯從鼻腔哼了聲。人類的居住地就這麼丁點大，這幾個禮拜他早就摸透對方的行動模式，阿瑞斯猜得出和他同居的人類需要藉由販賣魚獲換取金錢，補給食物與生活用品，如果船回來了，人大概也不會離太遠。他在港口的角落看到漁夫的船，戰爭之神下意識地尋找他的蹤影。  
艾登很感激對方沒有問他剛剛發生什麼事或者這盒打破的雞蛋該怎麼辦。不過這還需要問嗎？他尷尬得耳朵發紅。「呃……謝了。」他道謝時對方又挑起了眉，說真的要不是他有些習慣對方總是臭著臉的樣子，他以為自己會再挨一頓打。  
不過兩人只是默默地步行回去，路上一句話也沒說。


	5. Chapter 5

一整盒雞蛋僅剩三枚沒破，艾登只好用手拿著，高大的男人則是拎著那袋麵條大步走在他的前面，碎掉的麵條在紙袋子裡一路發出沙沙的聲響。

亞麻髮色的男人單手推開門，點起燈後，漁夫愣住了。

餐桌上有……

「那是？」看起來像是烤肉還是燉肉的東西。上一次他看見整條腿肉大概是鎮上祭典的攤位。肉舖的大叔旋轉烤架時，油水滴落的香氣令人難忘。

「冷掉的兔肉。」他的無名氏客人板著臉孔，把那包麵條拋到食物櫃裡。

「哪裡來的兔肉？」他們沒有錢，去哪買肉？

對方聽到他的疑問卻咧嘴笑了，得意洋洋，「我獵的。」拿起鍋子瞄了一眼，油脂已經凝固，男人看起來挺熟練地點燃爐子的火，放上鍋子。

艾登放下手上的雞蛋，用清水洗掉手上的髒污和蛋汁，湊到煮食的男人身邊。

鍋內重新冒出熱氣，油脂融化，漁夫發現那是浸在醬汁裡的烤肉，配菜是不知名的菇類。「你會打獵，還會做飯！」艾登以為對方是個公子哥兒，沒想到對方會煮食，他吃驚得合不攏嘴。

「我會的遠不止於此，」阿瑞斯瞥了對方一眼，好吧，可能還翻了個白眼也不一定，這種簡單的小事，「整天吃海藻我都要膩死了，吶，嚐嚐看。」血液混合香料和肉汁濃縮形成醬料很適合野味，人類拿過木湯匙，戰戰兢兢地嚐了一口。

「……這很美味！」人類露出了笑臉，「你是個厲害的廚子！」艾登發現對方比他還擅長做菜。

戰神哼了聲，比起微不足道的廚藝，他更是個好獵人，或許是因為在山林裡探索整天、在後院劈柴小屋外剝製毛皮、生火烤肉的關係，他現在心情非常好。如果季節到了，說不定有鹿或野豬可以吃。「我已經吃過了，剩下都是你的份。我要喝那個茶，甜的那個，你來煮。」他傍晚吃過晚餐後也嘗試煮了茶葉，可是味道變得很苦，他喝了一口就倒掉了，取代的是他喝掉人類儲藏在櫃子裡那半瓶的酒。他想起還沒回家的人類可以幫他解決煮茶的事情，才到鎮上尋找他。

「嗯，」灰藍色眼睛的人類打開櫥櫃，準備茶葉和糖的時候發現這些都只剩下一些，他的客人沒有節儉的概念，「咦？茶快沒有了——泡茶用不著那麼多茶葉啦、」他舀起一湯匙的茶葉到煮水的鍋裡，「而且你是不是倒掉我半瓶白蘭地？」他可是省著喝……漁夫覺得心痛的同時，發現對方絲毫沒有任何愧疚地用淺琥珀色的好奇眼眸盯著他的一舉一動。

「原來只要一小撮噢？」戰爭之神發現自己失敗的原因可能是材料份量太多，「我還以為要一把才夠……」結果葉子膨脹了整鍋，葉子的汁液喝起來奇苦無比，加再多酒精也無益。

「我真不想知道你浪費了多少茶葉。」艾登雖覺得可惜，可是並沒有生氣，「火不能太大，不然鍋子很容易就燒乾了。」他發現對方喜歡靠近火源，可能是因為屋子裡寒冷的關係。操作爐子的時候，高大的男人瞧得特別仔細，火光照耀下，琥珀色的眼睛、臉頰都染上溫暖的金紅。「你要試試看嗎？加牛奶跟糖。酒不要放太多，我們只剩一點點……一湯匙就很多了。」他讓出一個空間，讓好奇的男人站到茶葉在翻滾的鍋子前。

戰爭之神記住人類的配方與作法，緩緩倒入牛奶和糖。成果滋味好極了，他決定下回要再嘗試一次自己煮茶。

坐在餐桌前的艾登把食物吃得乾乾淨淨，一點兒也沒留下。事實上漁夫差點以為自己娶了老婆，回到家裡桌上已擺上晚餐——他以為這件事這輩子不會發生。

如果他真的藏有一件海豹皮就好了……可惜他沒有。對方只是餓得等不及了，自己煮了晚餐。

漁夫猜想這個離家出走（是的，聽起來像是這麼一回事）的公子哥兒竟然就這樣待在他家住著，大概是因為身上沒錢，自己也沒錢可以借他，所以對方就這樣理所當然地借住著。奇怪的是他也不覺得哪裡不便，兩人相處也相安無事。

 

他當然有察覺人類散發出來的喜悅，這讓戰爭之神感覺奇怪。不過是吃頓晚餐，看起來卻那麼高興。對方吃飽後薄薄的嘴唇上沾了油光，在他盯著看之後，人類連忙用手背擦了嘴，臉頰上也添了點血色。他的手肘下有一塊擦傷，為了保衛那幾顆雞蛋掛的彩。戰神推測這不是人類第一次被毆打，對方彷彿把這件事給忘了一樣。皮肉被石礫劃破，暗紅的血液已經慢慢凝固在傷口處。阿瑞斯掀起對方的袖子，紫色的淤傷在蒼白肌膚上變得明顯。人類用力拉下袖子好掩蓋那些，戰爭之神只是好奇著那些有多痛。「痛嗎？」人類用力搖搖頭，似乎這樣就能假裝不疼。

「你買東西都得挨頓揍嗎？」他閱讀的書籍裡可沒提到這個習俗，他推測這個人類是特殊例子。當時在馬路旁的人類們都露出驚恐的表情，卻無人伸出援手。顯然人類世界也是弱肉強食，不過那兩個暴徒並不是為了搶奪食物而盯上漁夫……純粹只是宣洩暴力。

「今天比較不湊巧……」漁夫無可奈何地說，「真的。」他垂下視線，搓揉著自己的指節。真正的原因他說不出口。對方不需要知道，也不會想知道的。

如果暴力的能量有分高低差別，他必然站在頂點。那是他的本性、生來具有而且自然湧現的無形力量，他沒有好惡，正如毒蠍也不是因為喜好才螫人。眾神中沒有弱者，多半，還是加害者。不論有心或無意，他們總是恣意妄為。和他住在一個屋簷下的這個人類則剛好相反，位於最底端被踐踏的角落。

「……謝謝。」人類收拾了碗盤，輕聲說。

阿瑞斯不知道人類是為了晚餐，還是讓他免於暴力對待而感謝他。但被感謝——確實是無比新奇的事。他感覺怪異，只能直勾勾地注視人類清洗碗盤的背影。

 

-

 

戰神花越來越長的時間探索小屋，以及小屋週邊環境。身上的傷勢逐漸轉好，而他探索的範圍也越來越大，像是巡視新的領地一樣。

他失去了奧林帕斯山的居所，卻沒有特別想念駕著戰車四處尋找吵鬧與鬥爭的時光。

他只是習慣著在一片寂靜之外，找尋那些神或人群爭鬥、烽火燃燒的地方，像這樣漫遊著，在高處觀看、給點暗示，偶爾加入，好讓他不無聊。就像是赫菲斯托打造了無數的工具、武器，甚至為他、為他們每個人打造了綴有寶石的劍、鋒利長槍、矛戟、盾牌、盔甲，也只是習慣那麼做，而不是想要他們兄弟姊妹拿著他製造的武器在吵架的時候拿出來使用。戰神的馬車在上次戰鬥時毀壞，四匹馬逃散，不過他不怎麼擔心，如果沒死，牠們會自己找到能去的地方——牠們喜歡吵雜的地方，說不定比待在死寂的烈焰山峰愉快。

他還是無法飛行。現階段徒步也沒什麼不好，只是容易疲憊。人類世界的空氣聞起來、感覺起來比神的世界沉重、濃密許多。感覺空氣纏繞著全身，肉體的負荷也大。戰爭之神思考是不是每個人類都會感覺到這些……或者是他力量太弱，才會有此感想。

 

不遠處有片山林，他最近沉迷於追捕獵物。前些天他在山林野地裡追逐一頭母鹿，等他發現時，已經是深夜。更多更具危險性的動物紛紛出來覓食，牠們困惑他的存在，但不敢挑戰。動物遠比人類敏銳，牠們即使不懂他是誰，也多半能意識到他。他最後放過了那頭母鹿，沿著最近但也最險的獸徑返回小屋。當他打開門時，昏昏欲睡的人類幾乎是彈坐起來，用多餘的擔心表情看著他——我以為你回去了，臉上怎麼了？

阿瑞斯才注意到自己把衣服弄得破破爛爛，臉頰也被低矮的樹枝刮傷。在那之後他就不曾太晚回到木屋，並不是說他在意人類是否擔心，而是他討厭吃剩下的菜。

偶爾天氣晴朗的時候，他會跟漁夫一起出海、去魚市賣魚兌換金錢、看著漁夫清洗及修補漁網。他什麼也不做，只會在船沿吹海風，或躲在遮陽的地方看書，也因為如此，不出一個月，人類架上的書籍都被他翻遍了。母后的神殿裡也存放許多典籍，記錄屬於久遠過往的老東西——他們一族的歷史，以及不常更新，但一旦更新就會掀起腥風血雨的預言。父神和母后，甚至他兄弟姊妹都相信所謂的預言，戰爭之神覺得荒謬至極。那些預言就像是一把把鑰匙，它們會一一實現就是因為父神、母后 **相信** 它會實現。拿著固定鑰匙選擇要穿過到未來的門——一個糾纏心智的預言——未來在那時就被塑了形。戰神不相信預言，神廟的祭司熱衷解讀那些隻字片語，在他看來全都是一派胡思亂想。讓一句話語主宰，左右一個人或一個神的行動……他寧可相信行動本身才是創造未來的關鍵。

古老的預言傳說戰爭之神是毀滅世界的神祇，只因這句屁話，父神與母后就視他為忌子。阿瑞斯無視這點，因為他不希望自己沿著這道名為「命運」的軌跡行動。世界要毀滅，哪需要他動手？只要有生就會有死；只要有了起點，終點也相應存在；只要有誕生，想必就會有毀滅。世界，或宇宙不都是這樣嗎？

相信這則預言的神祇們看到他就害怕，再不就是表面佯裝沒事，實則在背後議論他要從哪裡開始破壞，只有阿芙蘿黛蒂不信邪，光是這點他就覺得這女人才稱得上大膽，雖然除了美麗、肉欲與愛之外她什麼也不在乎。

 

漁夫的小船搖晃著，戰爭之神闔上書本好好地在陰涼的地方午睡，直到有人——除了那個蠢人類之外也沒有別人——會替他蓋上毯子，怕他寒冷。

他現在已經不會一不小心就放倒人類了，他知道艾登沒有危險性，也開始習慣了他的多此一舉。北域之海的天空有時灰濛有時湛藍，不論有無陽光，空氣多半帶著涼意，人類有一件寬鬆的藏青色毛衣，他穿過一兩次後就還給漁夫了。他穿太短，而對方比他更容易感到寒冷，即使是出海，阿瑞斯也是穿著棉布服裝，甚至會露著肚子吹著海風睡覺。戰爭之神本來就喜歡棉或麻的薄上衣，以及獸毛、皮革、甲冑，獵人或戰士的服裝更適合他活動。漁夫毛衣——對他來說太醜了。它又舊又鬆垂還縫補過，上頭依稀殘留些許羊脂的味道，唯一的優點就是鬆軟而溫暖，配乾瘦的醜漁夫正好。

對方把捕到的魚蝦倒入簍裡，熟練地準備返程。接下來的行程是魚市買賣、在市場攤位討價還價地購買生活用品與糧食、商店門口看著還買不起的酒——根據阿瑞斯的觀察，那些東西的價格綜合比上艾登的收入，人類根本不該當漁夫，他註定貧困。別人都付得起，可是對小船漁夫而言已經是沉重的負擔。他沒待在人界多久也能算的出來。

「你為什麼要當漁夫？」

他睜開眼睛，艾登的背影映入眼底，人類才剛分裝好漁獲，雙手在工作圍裙上抹了抹，回過頭來，「我也不會別的啊……我爸是漁夫，我爺爺也是漁夫，我爺爺的爺爺也是漁夫。」

「你連條白麵包都買不起。」他說出他的觀察。

「我可以啦！今天就買得起！只是……只是有的時候收獲不多，手頭緊。而且自己做比較省錢啊！」人類紅著耳朵辯解，艾登不好意思的時候連脖子後方都會染成一片淡紅，「你想吃麵包噢？」

「想。」他喜歡人類的白麵包，遠比宮殿裡的餅來得鬆軟。長棍麵包也不錯。至於漁夫做出硬得要命的黑麥麵包倒滿像以前吃的烤餅，硬得可以磨牙，或當作凶器。「買的那種。」

「好，等著瞧吧，今晚絕對會有麵包吃。」漁夫笑起來與瞇起眼時，眼尾就會擠出一道道小細紋。他現在似乎很有把握，不過根據戰神的估量，他們今天的漁獲換了錢買了麵包就無法同時購買肉或蔬菜。

 

-

阿瑞斯遠遠看到人類在和肉販討價還價中，覺得還得折騰一陣子，便去逛其他攤位。

 

他第一次跟漁夫一起上市集時，對於金錢還沒有太多概念。他順手拿了攤位上看起來最漂亮的蘋果，無視店老闆的黑臉就咬了一口。老闆氣沖沖地伸手要揪他的衣服時，阿瑞斯則反射地探出左手——「噯、嗚喔、哇啊啊痛痛痛痛、」漁夫發出了悲慘的叫聲，他捏著小錢包的手腕正好擋住阿瑞斯左手攻擊的勢頭，同一時間手一鬆，錢包往下掉落，阿瑞斯右手抓回。這下戰爭之神的右手掌握了蘋果與錢包。

「欸啊，老闆、這蘋果多少錢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？」艾登臉色發青，比起被老闆打到的頭，他以為手會被扭斷，疼痛使他忍不住尖叫，直到阿瑞斯鬆手。

老闆收了錢，阿瑞斯吃了蘋果，而漁夫手腕也青了一圈。人類世界早已不是以物易物，而是用貨幣來取代交易。過不了幾次，阿瑞斯便曉得漁夫那輕飄飄的錢包裡買不了多少東西。

 

艾登仍然持續跟肉販講價中，戰爭之神思考是要回去先宰了艾登庭院裡養的鵝，還是近日去山裡獵頭野豬比較實在。

市場一頭的蔬果攤上販賣成山高的馬鈴薯、蕪菁、紅蘿蔔、芹菜、洋蔥。「這位小哥要不要來把豆子？或是新鮮的包心菜？也有南瓜！」一位精神好的老婦人出聲招呼了他。阿瑞斯順著聲音看向攤位。

菜葉類看起來翠綠，看起來挺好吃的，「這蔬菜看起來好漂亮啊。」

「我種的。要不，算小哥便宜一點吧？」老婦人笑臉迎人，「小哥生面孔，打哪而來的啊？在這待多久？」

「……前陣子累了，來這兒休養一陣子，呼吸新鮮空氣。」不只漁夫，人類似乎對於陌生人都想打探打探。「我今兒個沒帶錢包，多謝啦！」他眼角瞥到一間小舖子，門口堆放了些書本，門開著，店裡沒人，他一個閃身進了舖子。

 

店鋪門口雖狹窄，裡面卻相當寬廣，內部天花板極高，牆面的書架延伸至頂，因此有梯子架在書架上，方便拿取。

空氣裡的味道很熟悉，油墨與紙張的氣味，最近睡前都是這種味道，因此這片書堆成的牆面對他形成了一股不可忽視的吸引力，戰爭之神就著昏暗的照明視線掃過書脊的細小文字。

Ιλιάδα——《伊利亞德》

他聽說過這個。是希臘語所寫成。他想起那個短暫愉快而紛亂的時代——「三塊一本。」一個聲音從背後傳來，他慢慢地回頭，一個手上拿著撢子，臉像顆被棉花圍繞著皺醃梅的年老人類站在一座小桌邊。

「我沒帶錢。」

「你會進來代表你識字。」

「當然。」

「呵呵。」老人有茂密的銀髮與鬍子，年輕時可能體格相當高壯，即使蒼老卻不佝僂；說話的聲音威嚴，透過鬍子聽起來變得柔和。「我這裡缺一個識字的寫字員，要不要來這工作？」

阿瑞斯挑眉，「不要。」神祇不需要勞動，這個字眼聽起來特刺耳。

「早上十點到下午三點半，我這裡不忙。」

「不忙就不需要有人幫忙不是嗎。不要。」

「最近覺得自己有點老了，搬重物很累，寫字也很耗眼力，年輕人口袋空空不是該想點辦法麼？你喜歡讀書的話這裡正適合你呀， _噯、——你——叫什麼來著？這位神秘的小哥。_ 附帶一提，我叫埃文。」

老人的話語讓他想起了他在漁夫家裡讀的故事，類似的對話。「 _派翠克。_ 」這位神秘的小哥下一行的台詞躍進他的腦海。

「喔唷？你讀過《約伯遊歷》是嗎？真是剛好，有眼光，我最愛的角色，派翠克。」名為埃文的老人撫摸自己的雪白毛茸鬍鬚，「不然明天你早上過來看看吧？我這裡有《波羅地海遊歷》，約伯的續作，看了嗎？」

「……」他回頭盯著《伊利亞德》小小的燙金字體，不發一語。

他覺得正開始思考明天早上要怎麼安排的自己，徹底中了老人的圈套。

 

離開店鋪，天空已呈現漸暗的灰藍，熱鬧的市集人潮散去，阿瑞斯沒看到漁夫的身影。平時分散著走時因為身高的關係，艾登都能找到他，今天些許是因為自己躲進店裡，所以找不到人。

先回去了嗎？

肚子也差不多餓了，小鎮四處冒起炊煙，阿瑞斯決定散步回去。

 

漁夫果然已先行返家，當他進屋時，人類立刻低下頭去，但並不妨礙他看見對方左臉頰上多了一個先前沒有的擦傷。阿瑞斯以為自己從人類灰藍眼睛裡捕捉到一瞬間的恐慌，不過艾登重新抬起頭時，卻露出安心的表情，只是沒事地揉了揉鼻子。「我還沒做晚餐、得等等……」對方聲音乾澀而疲倦，「不過我買到牛腱子了呢，還有白麵包。」

「你的臉怎麼了？你看起來很累。」他隨意開口。

「進門沒看清楚，擦到而已。」漁夫抹了抹臉，「跟包伯講完價真的用了我超多精力……但他送了一些牛骨可以燉湯、」漁夫眨了眨眼，舉起手上的袋子。

「誰是包伯？」

「……肉舖的包伯？」漁夫歪著頭，反問。

人類對神祇而言像是蔬果市場的南瓜——一車大大小小的南瓜——漁夫對他而言是看著面熟的南瓜，一顆叫做艾登的瓜。

艾登說別人的名字時，顯然腦海裡浮現了對方的模樣，並回想著市集上的互動，他突然覺得很不是滋味。

「……派翠克。」

「？」艾登偏著頭，灰藍的視線望著他。

他抿起了嘴，形成一個不大高興的ㄟ字形。

靜默數秒之後，人類複述了一次那個名字，「派翠克……？你——、」

對方驚訝的時候，阿瑞斯也禁不住嘴角上揚了起來。

「派翠克。」人類低語，像是在重複確認什麼似的的呼喚讓他覺得心裡舒服，也讓他好奇對方呼喚他真正的名字時會是如何。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於有了一個人類的名字。我的天啊竟然推進第五章。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打工魔王。

明明距離熱鬧的市場只有幾步之遙，拐進狹窄陰暗的巷子內卻安靜得連腳步、呼吸聲都一清二楚。

「安分點——你不想被其他人看到吧？」

他艱難地回過頭，卻看不見對方的表情，他的上身很快地被按回牆上，只有褲子被解下。艾登想把手上的東西好好放下，至少不要丟在地上，可是手一鬆，裝著食材的袋子就掉在牆角。他有點生氣了，「你才是不想被別人看見吧？放手、」在反抗的同時，對方一掌拍了過來，將他的臉壓在磚牆上，臉頰一陣熱，有堅硬的東西擦過他的顴骨處……大概是戒指，他想。

「不，被看見的話倒楣的還是你。」對方在他耳邊低喃，輕蔑的笑聲伴隨吐息吹進他的耳孔，令人顫抖。「亞歷他們會很樂意給你苦頭吃。」

他一面掙扎閃躲著對方撫摸腰臀的手掌，可是一面想著自己有多久沒有與人親密接觸——間隔太久太久了——對方的身體貼在背後，溫暖得讓他起了淫邪的念頭。

他應該要抵抗，最好大叫救命，可是這樣他還有什麼臉在這鎮上生活？

他也想起了那個曾經替他解圍的高大身影——但是現在這個情況實在太荒唐，想起那對閃亮猶如火焰色彩的眼睛，和不愉快的表情，艾登發覺自己老臉紅到脖子處，祈求沒人注意到在巷裡發生的事。

他咬牙忍住從嘴裡發出的所有聲音，驚恐地發現自己依然逃不出對方的手掌心。沒有愛撫也沒有任何甜言蜜語，堅硬灼熱的東西擅自擠進來摩擦他的大腿，光是聞到對方身上淡甜味菸草的氣味就讓他忍不住喘息與呻吟。「還挺餓的嘛，艾登。你的腰在發抖——」男人沒有碰他的性器，只是舉手拍打他的臀部，他反射地縮起身體，搖了搖頭表示抗拒。

艾登是喜歡這個人的。他同時也清楚對方根本不當成一回事，斷斷續續的肉體關係根本填補不了內心的空虛，反而提醒他有多不堪。

幸好很快就結束了，他用手帕匆忙擦掉雙腿間的殘渣，穿好褲子，試圖湮滅性事的痕跡。對方也沒多停留，倒是留了點錢才離開。

對方並不是來重溫他們的情感，僅是碰巧遭遇，順道抒解壓力——艾登愣愣地把錢收起，忽視身上細碎的痛楚，心想趁市集快收攤結束前還能再買點蔬果，一面緩慢彎腰撿起掉在地上的，剛買的晚餐材料。

 

-

 

「我明天要去『工作』，晚餐我來煮。」派翠克隨口的發言讓艾登轉過頭來盯著他。

「傷口沒事了嗎？」艾登嚇了一跳，要去工作的意思是......「你有工作？在哪裡？」

「我在鎮上的一間……裡面都是書的房子，遇到一個老頭，他問我要不要在他那裡『工作』。」事實上戰爭之神只知道工作可能是一種勞動，用來交換物品或金錢的手段。神祇不工作，因為不需要。他們身旁圍繞著會主動奉獻的精靈與巫師，就連奧林帕斯當中最令人害怕的他，都有僕役伺候著。他拒絕了老頭，但對方似乎覺得很有趣，要他明天來看看再說，他便應允了。

「裡面都是書的房子——你是說書店嗎？」書店沒有店名，就叫書店。這家鎮上唯一的書店非常小，架上的書乏人問津，不過附有幫人代筆寫信、送信、公務文件、契約擬定等等，所以還能持續經營下去。「書店的埃文？」

老頭的名字叫埃文沒錯，「你知道？」阿瑞斯點頭，一面翻著手上的書。

「鎮上只有一家書店，所以……說到書大概就是埃文那裡了吧。」艾登偏著頭，腦海浮現小店鋪的模樣，以及高大、手長腳長的派翠克頭快碰到門框的樣子。「啊、如果是這樣的話 _ …… _ 午餐！得幫你準備午餐——」艾登慌忙地打開櫃子，尋找糧食。

阿瑞斯挑眉，平常不就有替他準備了嗎？只不過說要去外面工作，漁夫就一副大驚小怪的樣子。

如果艾登出去捕魚沒帶上他，通常都會留些食物在餐桌上，東西未必合口味，但阿瑞斯從來也沒被餓著過。更何況他還會打獵與自炊，多半比艾登在船上吃得更好。

看人類在廚房櫃子裡清點櫃子裡的果醬、肉乾與麵包，神祇光一眼就可以確定僅剩的食糧大概剩一人一餐的量。而那個傻呼呼的人類會選擇挨餓，「那你吃什麼？」大概會在船上烤魚裹腹，如果能捕到魚的話。

「烤魚呀？」對方露出微笑，把那些食物都裝進一個布袋內，推到他面前。戰爭之神實在不太喜歡人類的表情，忍不住想中止對方那愚蠢的笑意，「噫呀！」當人類摀著額頭，縮起身子時，他才發現自己彈了對方的額頭。

灰藍色的眼睛裡幾乎逼出了淚，水亮而困惑的目光沒有移開，瞇眼時眼角的細紋皺了起來，眼角下方的紅色擦傷痕跡也隨之牽動。

「……等著吧，明天的晚飯交給我。」驕傲的神祇伸手，指腹不經意輕觸對方顴骨上方的擦傷，人類皺眉，顯然挺疼，「賣完魚之後直接回家。」他知道那傷口絕不是撞到門，不過阿瑞斯也不在乎真正原因。他決定早點洗澡上床休息，逕自離開了廚房。

 

-

 

躺在床上卻睡不著。

戰神熄滅燈火，閉上眼睛，試圖感受四周。

剛來到人間時，他的感覺是渾沌不清的，沒有什麼能超越鮮明的痛覺。再強韌的身體也抵抗不了神罰，偶爾閉上眼，那抽痛依然能令他咬牙。宙斯的天雷造成的傷尚未治癒，他只能習慣痛楚，照樣睡覺吃飯，不影響人界的生活。

現在睡不著不是因為疼痛，而是因為其他的事——

該不會是因為明天工作的事吧？

阿瑞斯覺得太荒謬，翻了個身，把臉埋進枕頭裡。不行，睡不著。他吐了一口氣，側耳傾聽屋內的聲音。

隔著一片薄牆就是人類的房間。

如果仔細聽，傳來床板吱嘎的聲響，甚至可以聽到對方翻來覆去衣料摩擦聲，發出的細碎聲響顯示對方也還沒睡。

而且還有……呻吟聲。

雖然很細微，不過對於感知力靈敏的神而言，想聽的話就能聽得一清二楚。

聽起來斷斷續續，悶在被子下或枕頭裡的壓抑喘息。睡不著就找了別的事忙活著？

阿瑞斯翻了個白眼，側過身，那輕柔帶點鼻音的喘聲仍然斷續滑進耳裡，連帶著他都焦躁了起來。阿瑞斯不耐地捶了一下牆，發出「碰」一聲巨響後，隔壁房間完全安靜了下來。

這次戰爭之神一覺到天明。

 

-

 

第一天工作，阿瑞斯覺得新鮮。

那個老頭竟然敢指使他搬東西，像是沒人買的書，或者挪移櫃子桌椅之類的。一面說著太好了不愧是年輕人一面對他胡亂下指令，可說是超厚臉皮。

「還有這一疊，搬到那裡上架完就大功告成了。」埃文揮了揮手上的羽毛筆，交代。

「還有？」阿瑞斯挑眉，東西只是從裡面的書架移到外面的書架，左邊的櫃子推到右邊的櫃子，書冊既沒多也未減，只不過原地打轉。

「就剩這疊，上架完過來幫我抄寫文件。快點快點，你還年輕，腰沒問題吧！動作快點呀！」老人推了下臉上的鏡片，繼續在書桌前振筆疾書。

從未工作過的戰爭之神要不是好奇，否則他還真想掐死這老人。

埃文給了他一張書桌的位置，一疊紙，一瓶墨水與筆，「按這個格式把這些內容謄進去……各三份！等等顧客就上門了，你來做這個。」老人的手指敲了敲看起來是一大疊文件的草稿，「別嘟嘴，派翠克，抄完這疊就能下班了。你可以隨便帶本書回去看……啊，瑪姬午安，今天也要寫信給大衛？」埃文把那疊紙放在他面前後，馬上轉身迎向來店的中年婦女。

「呵呵呵，是的——喲，新人嗎？」名為瑪姬的微胖中年婦女用她圓滾滾，有如小鹿一般眼睛盯著阿瑞斯看。戰神沒有避開視線，反而是直視對方的眼睛。一般來說，這樣一直盯著他就算構成一種挑釁，可是婦人沒幾秒就露出了害羞的表情，「埃文終於請人了呀！也是負責寫信的嗎？」

「不，他得先負責謄寫完那堆公文……附帶一提，那傢伙叫派翠克，艾朗家的遠親吧？艾登的表弟。」埃文請婦人坐下，立刻開始進行代筆的工作。

『那傢伙』？

阿瑞斯正好下筆，驚訝於手上筆尖的柔軟度，聽到埃文的話時，手一用力筆尖就噗哧一聲戳穿薄而脆的紙張，反而使他分心了。

看來這玩意不能太用力。

分岔的筆尖流出大量的墨，像是刀割開了肉體，血液溢出。他的第一張文件顯然完蛋。既然壞了，他也就不客氣地拿筆繼續試手勁。

「你要是一直玩那支筆，到半夜之前都寫不完桌上的份。」埃文只是偶爾抬起頭，叨念阿瑞斯幾句。可是正好奇的戰神當作耳邊風，畫爛了一整張紙之後才開始作業。

不過是照著抄，簡單。

一旦開始騰寫的作業才發現，這是一個需要高度專注力的工作。

人類的文字。

人類的語言。

人類……這是規則還是法律？

當他抄寫三份法律文件、合約書、公文時，店鋪來來去去了好些人，沒有任何人購買架上的書籍，全都是代筆，念信與回信、草擬契約之類的文書工作。

難怪書賣不出去，因為鎮民多半不識幾個字——而識字的人又未必會花錢購買對他們來說絕非必要的書本。

當他完成工作時，天色也完全暗了——不是入夜的黑，而是天氣驟變的灰沉——要下雨了。才這麼想，窗外就劃過一道亮白。

阿瑞斯瞇起眼，望向遠處閃爍、令他想起父神的雷光。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漁夫是個孤單的中年男子，但他仍然想要去愛上某個人。

突來的暴風雨籠罩了海面與小鎮。

埃文借了一把傘給他，到家的時候依然全身淋得濕透。幸好從埃文那拿的書有用油紙包好，書頁安然無恙。

阿瑞斯洗過澡、吃了晚餐，讀起那本新書，直到深夜小屋的主人卻還沒返回。

昨晚他說今天晚餐自己來負責時，人類明明看起來很期待的樣子。

可是他從昨晚晚餐結束後他就沒見到漁夫了。阿瑞斯只想起昨天深夜時干擾他睡眠的輕微呻吟。人類不在家，屋子裡很安靜，更加凸顯窗外狂風颼颼聲、雨水拍打窗戶及遠方雷鳴的聲響。

 

漁夫一夜未歸。

 

阿瑞斯睡得很好，直到早晨風雨散去，微亮的晨光透過窗縫灑入時，他才睜開眼睛。

除了屋外鳥鳴聲外，他可以感覺整個房子裡寂靜得很，只有他，人類不在。不知怎地，他想起奧林帕斯的居所。

遠離熱鬧小鎮、遠離其他人，獨自一人的居處……戰爭之神突然覺得這破地方，與他寂寥的宮殿相去無幾。

他起身簡單盥洗後，檢查了隔壁空蕩的房間，人果然還沒回來，昨天傍晚也沒看見船的影子……那艘破爛不知能否在暴風雨的夜晚航行。戰爭之神想像了那艘單薄漁船被大浪拍碎、被漩渦捲入、雷電劈開船桅的模樣，以及人類蒼白的臉孔。

吃了簡單的早餐，阿瑞斯直接出門工作，經過小山坡的路徑時忍不住瞥了眼低處港灣裡的船隻——那些遠處的小黑點是在整理船身、確認貨物的忙碌人們，依然沒有熟悉小船的影子。

如果人類不回來的話——

說不定可以一直清靜下去。

神祇雖然這麼想著，卻發現自己眺望更遠處的海面，尋找那艘屬於那個人類的船。

他在埃文那抄了幾份買賣契約、物業登記公文後，站起身來伸了一個懶腰……他手舉高時幾乎要碰到天花板頂上，「派翠克，這些信拿去寄，」埃文拿了五六封代筆信件給他，交代。

「我不知道怎麼寄信。」難道是要送去那些人的家嗎？

埃文撫摸下巴的鬍子，「你再傻都不會認錯郵局的，況且你會問路吧？『這位好心的先生小姐太太不好意思請問郵局往哪走啊？』」

「郵局。」凡人也有像荷米士那樣的信使嗎？雖然他比較喜歡伊利絲，不過伊利絲從未替赫拉以外的對象傳過訊息。

伊利絲閃耀裙擺拖曳在黑曜地板時，七彩的反射十分好看，不過她公事公辦面無表情的同時也令他想起懶得離開宮殿的母后。伊利絲討厭他。當然了，沒人想接近他，她只是不得已要替不想來的赫拉傳聲而已。就這點她比中途會跑走，拐去別的地方偷竊的荷米士好太多了。

「外面看起來又要下雨了，記得帶傘。」埃文叮嚀完就回去書店後方進行似乎永遠不會結束的書籍上架、移動、下架的作業。

埃文說得沒錯，他不會認錯郵局。穿過市集，鎮上第一高的建築物是守望鐘塔，其他建築物的屋頂都是灰沉的色彩，只有郵局用了奇怪的黃綠色。

寄了信，走出高地，眺望海面，整個海灣被一大片灰濛的烏雲籠罩，所有的船隻都入了港躲避風雨。

沒多久伴隨著雷響，豆大的雨珠落了下來。景色變得模糊——他似乎在港口看見熟悉的小船——阿瑞斯不自覺加快了腳步，不是往小鎮書店的方向，而是漁夫的小屋。

奔跑在杳無人煙的狹窄小徑上，靴子踏起的泥水弄髒了長褲，傘也被風吹得鼓漲，阿瑞斯索性收起傘拿在手上往那地方直奔。

雨水流進眼裡，衣服吸水變得沉重，在小屋躍入眼簾的同時，一抹灰色的身影也同時進入他的視野裡。

是漁夫。

作為擋雨的深黑色防水油布似乎抵擋不了風雨，灰色的濕衣服使他看起來像條落水狗，他很快追上腳步緩慢的人類，「艾登！」當他呼喚第三次時，人類停下了腳步，轉過身露出迷惑的表情。

像是看到陌生人一樣的表情……阿瑞斯有點兒光火，咂了嘴大步走過去。

近看時，人類的臉色蒼白，貼在臉頰上的濕髮使他看起來像一抹幽魂。對方灰藍色的眼睛緩慢地眨了眨，伸手抹了抹臉上的雨水，「派翠克……我回……」人類很慢才認出他來，話都還沒說完，身體一歪眼看就要軟倒在地。

阿瑞斯拋下了手上的雨傘，伸手拉住了栽倒在地上的人類。

「好燙。」他摸了把對方的額頭，艾登的手十分冰冷，額頭卻很熱。阿瑞斯輕而易舉地像是扛米袋那樣一把將人類扛在肩上，抓回雨傘，衝進他們的屋子裡。

兩人全身濕透，屋子的地上積起小水窪，在一張椅子上放下艾登，隨手脫掉自己的上衣、鞋襪後，點燈、在壁爐生起火，開始動手剝除人類也濕淋淋的外衣，沒兩下人類赤條條的裸體就暴露在眼前，一覽無遺。脫掉衣服、全身濡濕的男人乾瘦得令人吃驚——左右手手腕處破皮，但出血不嚴重，大概是被繩子磨的。阿瑞斯拿來布巾暫時披在對方身上，到後頭燒了水，好不容易弄滿了一缸熱水，神祇抱著全裸的男人到浴室，用肥皂與布巾洗去對方身上的海水與魚腥，沖去髒汙，讓人浸泡在浴槽裡的同時自己也順便在浴槽外打水清洗了全身。溫暖的熱流沖刷全身讓被雨水帶走體熱的身體回暖，阿瑞斯才想起他沒跟埃文說他回家了——管他的，晚點兒再說吧！他攏了攏濕髮，擦乾身體，俐落地換上衣物，挽起袖子，將浴缸裡仍未醒的漁夫撈起來，用大浴巾包裹運往房間。艾登的身體在浴巾下的手感細瘦，替他套上一件棉布衣服，用浴巾揉去灰褐髮絲間的水氣，戰神手掌觸摸對方時發現人類全身發熱，嘴唇乾燥脫皮，臉頰蒼白中泛著不正常的紅，額頭與脖頸再度滲出汗水，呼吸急促——阿瑞斯不太確定這是否就是疾病，畢竟神不會生病。

躺在床鋪上的人類發著高熱，像是血液正在燃燒。替艾登抹去幾把汗之後，沒面對過生病高燒的戰神耐心全無，丟下手上的毛巾離開了房間。

 

*

 

艾登以為自己會葬身在海裡。

從父親那裡繼承的小漁船禁不起過於巨大的風浪，雖然風帆收得即時，可是桅杆仍被吹得七零八落，還遠離了他的航路。這陣暴風雨來得太過突然，他計畫航行到遠些地方捕撈更有價值的漁獲，可遭遇到突如其來的風暴打擊，不但沒捕到好貨，收拉風帆時還折了手指、被折斷的木桿劃傷了手臂，整個右前臂血淋淋的，怵目驚心。

手受傷之後，一夜風雨折騰後的返程速度極慢，船上原本就沒有儲存多的清水和糧食，導致他又渴又餓。

艾登不禁困惑，生命盡頭不過如此嗎？又餓又冷，孤身一人。父親過世、母親病得已經記不清他，家中窮困得連麵包都買不起，還來不及娶妻生子……最終離去時是否也沒人會記住他？

他一度累得癱在甲板上，腦海裡卻全是那些亂糟糟的事。無奈地拉了拉身上那件破舊保暖漁夫毛衣，希望它能覆蓋身體多點地方。毛衣有著古樸的編織花紋，每個漁夫都有自己織紋的毛衣，這樣有個萬一屍體脹得看不出真面目時還能由樣式來指認……但他沒有自己的花紋。他的編織功夫很拙劣，就連現在穿的都是屬於老艾登的舊毛衣。他的父親非常幸運，沒有死在海上，酒醉跌一跤就蒙主承召了，離世得相當乾脆。

艾登不清楚淌在臉上的是眼淚，還是潑進船上的海水。他知道自己是死是活，沒人會在意。

過了幾次日夜更替，返回港口時艾登幾乎手腳都痠麻僵硬了。沒魚可賣就罷了，更糟的是他得去借錢把船身壞掉的地方修好才能再次出航。艾登將小船繫好，拖著沉重的腳步，幾乎感到絕望。因為母親的病他已經欠了一些債，但船沒修好他就沒法工作——

他抱著七上八下的心朝著回家的小路走，或許是心情紛亂，熟悉的路都能走得磕磕絆絆。

返家時他看見那個綠色眼睛的青年，整個人傻愣在門口，「醫生？」他沒料到母親的主治醫生在他家。

青年正在收拾藥箱，「你回來啦？伯母吃藥睡了、」對方抿唇微笑，「她碎碎唸你父親三天沒回家了——老毛病……分不出想像跟現實……」但很快變了臉色，「你受傷了？」艾登低頭瞥了一眼，左手緊緊蓋住右臂，「沒什麼，小事……」母親這三天不知道怎麼過的，艾登有些心虛，但躺在床上閉上眼休息的樣子看起來與平常並無二致。

上臂染的血變成褐色，倒是已經止血了，對方撥開他的左手，執起他的右手仔細觀察。

「這哪裡沒事，手指都發青了……這傷口好大！」

有人……在意嗎？艾登愣了一下，想抽回手，卻被緊握。

青年就這樣拉著他到隔壁房間，弄了水和器具，清潔包紮傷口。艾登脫下毛衣和上衣，也拿了條濕毛巾清理自己的身體——他極度想洗個澡，可是手綁著繃帶肯定不適合弄濕，也只能將就用擦澡的方式清理。「醫、醫生、謝謝，那個我自己……來、」綠眼睛的青年拿了毛巾擦拭他的手臂，逐漸往下，擦拭手掌與指縫時艾登忍不住顫抖。

血汙的氣味跟他現在身上的味道肯定難聞，他垂下眼簾，試著想逃離眼前這個散發著清潔感的青年 _，逃得越遠越好。_

對方用毛巾抹過他的背、肩膀、側腹，一面檢查身上是否有傷口，指尖滑過肌膚的觸感像是一根細細的絲線，牽引他的意識。被撫摸的感覺很舒服，艾登面紅耳赤地抿起嘴，生怕自己發出奇怪的聲音。「咳、我可以自己擦！嗚、」艾登粗魯地抓起旁邊另一條毛巾想坐到床的另一邊，卻牽動到手臂上的傷口，讓他倒抽一口氣，眉間都憋皺了。

「噓……沒關係，讓我看一下有沒有其他地方傷著了。」對方按住他的手，柔聲安撫。

艾登只好端坐著任醫生檢查，直到背後一股溫暖貼了上來，他驚地回過頭，對方的臉頰摩蹭過他的，嘴唇親吻才剛清潔過的頸背，「噯？」這是……艾登驚訝地睜圓了眼，灰藍色的視線注視著祖母綠的熾熱眼神。

不、不行——對方是鎮長的小兒子。母親的醫生。雖然他是個迷人的青年……但是……自己甚至還欠了幾個月的診療費、而且他們都是男性……

他慌慌張張地轉過身，想推開對方，卻被捉住手一把拉近兩人的距離。老實的漁夫頭腦亂七八糟地，理智告訴他要阻止這一切，情感上卻像是潰堤一般地滿溢而出。

像是溺水的人遇上浮木一樣，他接受了對方溫暖的擁抱，緊緊地攀了上去。而對方像是十分滿意他的反應似地撫摸他的頭。

不知道是因為對方身體的溫度的與香氣，還是這些天緊繃的身心突然放緩了下來，艾登的身體起了反應。他有些驚慌地想掩藏自己的失態，對方卻含著笑意望著他通紅的臉，「這樣就有點血色了。」對方修長手指移到他的臉頰，英俊的臉孔突然放大，意識到時他已經被吻了。這下艾登更加不知所措，對方的唇柔軟摩蹭過他的，隨著嘴唇改變角度，這個吻逐漸加深，他情不自禁地希望這可以一直持續下去，他人的體溫這麼溫暖，讓人不禁沉溺其中。

「嗯、」被咬住耳垂時他發出了不像樣的喘息，僅剩的薄衣被一把扯下，艾登不經意地想著原來醫生是這樣的人啊……看似溫和但做愛卻有點粗魯，還是說脫了衣服褲子之後大家都一樣呢？

漁夫不是全無經驗，在十六歲時在夏至節的夜晚和鎮上的賣酒的、大他兩歲的瑪麗偷偷親熱過，他只覺得自己無法駕馭脫韁野馬一般的她……她是個活潑漂亮的年輕女人，他們在草地上接吻，瑪麗騎到他的身上自顧自地高潮後，用濕暖的小嘴讓他射出來，那段回憶暈陶陶而模糊，他不確定自己是否也是這樣粗魯對人。現在瑪麗可是五個兒子的媽，每個兒子長得都跟獵人父親一樣孔武有力。

在那之後艾登的性經驗只剩下偶爾空虛寂寞時不離不棄的右手掌。他意識到自己並不是個對性事有旺盛興趣的青少年，也沒有特別欣賞或喜愛的女性，更沒有錢去鎮上的妓院玩樂。他也曾想過小巷裡的廉價性交易，不過卻一次也沒光顧過，等到他發現到的時候，自己已經變成一個無趣的單身中年漁夫。

他隱約覺得自己對女性的肉體並不那麼渴望，可是像醫生這樣的美男子卻讓他意亂情迷，恐慌的同時卻也領悟到自己已經陷入這份禁忌的戀慕裡。

 

當腿被拉開，簡單抹上潤滑的膏脂，灼熱硬物滑過會陰，頂住閉合的小穴時，艾登摀住了自己的嘴，希望所有反應都能藏在手掌後。

醫生長得斯文，褲襠裡的東西可不是那麼回事，粗大堅硬頂著小穴磨著，艾登既害怕又期待，睜著灰藍的眼睛仔仔細細地凝視伏在他身上的男人。醫生是個漂亮清秀的青年，一頭梳理整齊的黑髮，額頭垂下一綹捲曲的波浪，綠眼像是一汪湖水，因為欲望的關係變得更深。襯衫下鍛鍊過的肉體脫了衣服後更顯精壯，相比之下自己蒼白貧弱，缺乏吸引力……對方卻擁他入懷，艾登以為是場美夢。他不會是淹死在海裡成了幽魂自顧自地在做春夢吧？他腦子才渙散地胡思亂想時，腰腿就被拉得更近，粗碩熱燙的分身下一秒就貫入他的窄小密穴裡，艾登啊地痛呼出聲，明明潤滑了但是仍痛得他弓起身體，眼淚自眼角滾落。和他人肌膚相親結合雖疼，卻有種自己仍然活著的實在感觸。

「噓——伯母在隔壁休息呢。」雖然吃了藥之後很難被吵醒，但艾登可不知道，淚眼汪汪地拼命忍耐像啜泣一樣的呻吟，反而挑起了男人的嗜虐心，像是要將對方釘在床鋪上似地，用力往裡面操。

裡面熱而緊，摩擦到一個點時，壓在身下單薄的身體激烈地彈跳，腰扭動著像是要逃離加在身上的快感，又像是在討好，半勃起的陰莖顯示並不只有疼痛，窄穴貪欲地緊緊收縮，彷彿不讓對方退出似地。這個單純的鄉下漁夫想來沒什麼經驗，身體卻很直率地為他敞開。綠眼的青年挺喜歡這種感覺，更是賣力一下一下地頂弄對方的敏感點，直弄得漁夫幾乎要尖叫喊出聲來。

艾登腦中一片空白，腳趾蜷曲、下腹抽搐地洩了一股精液，渾身又熱又軟地一絲力氣也沒，身上的男人摁住他的大腿，反覆重重地抽送了幾下後在深處釋放了全部的慾望，被蹂躪操開的後穴敏感地收縮，像是要留住那些熱液，但隨著抽出，溫熱的精液牽引溢出，順著臀縫滑落滴染了床單，艾登整張臉羞恥得發紅，「醫、生……」綠眼的青年伸出手指輕按住他的嘴唇，給了一個讓人心安的溫文微笑，「這是我們的小秘密，對吧？」理了理衣服，綠眼的青年梳理額前的頭髮，恢復看起來優雅知性的模樣。

小秘密……。艾登內心泛起一絲微甜的酸苦，吃力地用左手撐起上身，清理弄髒的床鋪，身上那些情交的痕跡提醒他剛剛發生的事是現實，一面暗自祈禱隔壁的母親沒有聽見。

綠眼的青年打好領結後，過來幫他擦身體、更衣，叮嚀幾句手傷的換藥之後，艾登支支吾吾地問對方是否留下來吃晚餐，對方搖了搖頭。

「……我還會再來，晚安。」青年戴好帽子拉好大衣，撐起傘離開了他的小屋。

 

*

 

 

「 _醫生……_ 」

全身滾燙的艾登呢喃著不清的語句，阿瑞斯氣惱地看著看起來渾身是汗卻又在發抖的人類。

「噢老天啊，他需要的是醫生！」跟在阿瑞斯身後的老人脫下帽子，急急忙忙地走到漁夫的床邊，「派翠克！」埃文以為派翠克寄完信不打算回來店裡，沒想到隔了幾個鐘頭後派翠克急急忙忙地衝進店裡，用幾乎可說是凶暴的表情抓住他，把他拉到艾朗家的小屋來。

「派翠克，你有在聽嗎？」老人揮了揮手上的手杖，提高了音量，「艾登需要的是醫生，還有藥。你傻著幹什麼？我來看著他，你去鎮上……」埃文一屁股坐在艾登床前，在紙張上唰唰地畫了一個簡單的地圖，遞給他。

「什麼醫生？」戰爭之神看著地圖，又瞥了眼床上的人類。他剛剛是不是在睡夢裡也喊了醫生？

「……不要醫生……、不……」艾登似乎聽見他們的談話，硬是掙扎地想從床上起身，但又癱回床上。

「噢，你醒了。」埃文挑眉，順手拿起了桌上的書本，啪啦啪啦地翻了一下，「你怎麼把自己搞成這樣？」

發著高燒的中年男子震懾於老人的威嚴，心虛地抹了抹臉，「埃文、我沒事……」只是頭暈眼花而已，睡一覺就會沒事。

「艾登！」阿瑞斯往前站了一步，高大的身形形成了一道陰影，床上的人縮了縮身子，背部貼在牆上。

「……派翠克。我、我沒錢付診療費……不用……」艾登拉高了被子，輕聲說。「睡一覺就會好了。」

「孩子，你需要看醫生，風寒放著不管可是會變成肺炎。」埃文撫摸著鬍子，「怎麼會沒有錢？我有給派翠克薪水，付得起的。快去啊派翠克！」白鬍子老人敲了敲手杖，催促看起來不是很想離開房間的阿瑞斯。

艾登雖然很想阻止阿瑞斯，可是他沒有多餘力氣。在風雨交加的日子航行消耗了他大量的體力，他已經不年輕了，肌肉痠痛、頭重腳輕——能活著回家已經很幸運了。

「派翠克……」他們約定的晚餐遲了。不知道他會不會生氣？艾登總感覺派翠克就像個脾氣很拗的青少年，他一定氣壞了。

本來想聽他說說工作的事的。

「去找醫生了，喝點水？」埃文往暖爐裡添了點柴，倒了杯水讓病人沾濕嘴唇，艾登喝了兩口就搖搖頭表示沒關係，老人也就不勉強，乾脆在桌前舒舒服服地坐好，讀起了書。

受了寒的漁夫再度昏沉地睡去。


End file.
